Lawrence Eammon Georges Bentley
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Après la mort de son parrain, Harry est un adolescent brisé, plus encore que ce que l'on pourrait penser. C'est ce que le personnel de Poudlard découvre lorsque deux espions ramènent le garçon grièvement blessé. Mal en point physiquement et sur le point d'abandonner tout espoir, Harry recevra l'aide d'une richissime famille inconnue, les Bentley. VIOLENCES ET MENTION DE VIOLS !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors voici une nouvelle fiction qui me tient très à cœur. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je l'ai commencée mais j'ai longuement hésité avant de la poster. Tout simplement parce que, premièrement, et comme il est écrit dans le résumé, le début de l'histoire parle de violences et de viols plus ou moins détaillés. Je sais que ce sujet ne plait pas à tout le monde et c'est pourquoi j'ai longuement réfléchit avant de la poster. Deuxièmement, je sais qu'il existe beaucoup de fics dans ce genre là car je suis moi-même la première à les lire. Alors bien sûr c'est une fic assez simple, classique mais j'adore tout simplement les fictions où le personnage part du plus bas pour ensuite se retrouver au plus haut. La mienne, je pense, ne sera pas vraiment différente des autres hormis quelques détails que je garderait pour moi ( ben oui je vais pas tout vous raconter quand même). Ce sera un HP/SS mais je tiens à préciser que cela viendra bien plus tard dans le fic. Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit ! Je l'ai mise en rated M et tout est écrit dans le résumé donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de fic ou les slash passez votre chemin. **

**Le couple Bentley m'appartient, tout le reste est à notre magnifique J.K Rowling !**

**Bonne lecture !**

1.

_Harry, you are so Loved..._

Le monde sorcier était en effervescence. Celui-que-tout-le-monde-craignait avait enfin disparu. Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Du moins, pour l'instant. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple bébé d'un an seulement aurais-pu anéantir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Un bébé qui, cette même nuit, avait perdu la chose la plus précieuse qui existait dans son petit monde : ses parents. Lily et James Potter avaient succombé à l'Avada Kedavra en voulant protéger leur progéniture, donnant à celle-ci force et pouvoir de par leur sacrifice.

Cela n'empêchait pas les sorciers de se réjouir qu'un poids leur avait était enlevé, bien que cela est été un enfant qui l'avait supprimé de leur esprit pendant un temps. Albus Dumbeldore, lui, n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. Car le petit Harry était seul désormais. Et il pleurait encore la perte de vieux amis. Mais cet enfant ne pouvait grandir dans la célébrité et l'étouffement. Alors il prit une décision. Une décision qu'il regretterait amèrement plus tard et qui aura bien des conséquences sur la vie d'Harry Potter, le Survivant. Il choisit de placer Harry chez la seule famille qu'il lui restait, son oncle Vernon Dursley et sa tante Pétunia Evans.

Quelle triste inconscience…

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley était un couple marié de ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Cette normalité, ils y tenaient autant qu'ils tenaient à leur jeune fils, Dudley. Et Vernon s'était marié à Pétunia en connaissance de cause. Son épouse ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. Tout comme lui était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Pétunia était la sœur aînée de Lily Evans Potter. Elle avait toujours jalousé sa sœur pour sa beauté, son intelligence, sa gentillesse et sa bonté. Car Pétunia était incapable de ressentir tous ces sentiments. Elle n'était pas belle, et son intelligence ne dépassait pas celle de Lily. Mais si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait toujours envié à Lily c'était bien _son anormalité._ Lily, une sang-mêlé, avait manifesté très tôt ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Pouvoirs que Pétunia n'eut jamais.

Elle haïssait sa sœur, au point qu'elle avait senti un soulagement profond lorsque Dumbeldore lui annonça sa mort. Mais le soulagement était minime. En réalité, Pétunia souffrit véritablement de la perte de Lily. Mais pas de la sorcière en elle. Aussi, lorsque cet étrange vieil homme vêtu d'une robe lumineuse vint lui déposer son neveu sur le seuil de la porte, Pétunia sentit cette haine la brûler de l'intérieur. Car Harry représentait Lily dans toute son anormalité. Ce bébé était un sorcier, cela était évident. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour le deviner. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à cet homme qu'elle avait également détesté, un autre sorcier de sang-pur, qui n'était même pas humain. Ce James Potter de malheur….Ce James qui avait entraîné sa petite sœur dans la mort.

Elle accepta de garder l'enfant, juste parce qu'elle craignait la magie, juste parce que Dumbeldore lui verserait une assez large somme pour cette tâche, juste parce qu'elle avait de la colère à extraire de son cœur et que son neveu ferait un souffre-douleur parfait.

Vernon fut d'accord pour les mêmes raisons. Quant à Dudley, il fut lui aussi élevé à partir de ces principes. On lui apprit qu'Harry était méchant, qu'il devait être traité comme quelqu'un de sa condition, qu'il n'était pas humain, mais juste un monstre comme les autres.

Harry, qui méritait plus d'amour que de haine, plus d'honneurs que de coups, plus d'attention que d'indifférence, plus d'affection que de douleur, grandit dans la peur et l'incertitude. La peur des coups, des cris, des courses poursuites qui s'abattaient sur lui. L'incertitude de vivre assez longtemps jusqu'au jour où il pourrait enfin sortir de cet enfer. Être un enfant battu n'est pas chose aisée et le petit garçon l'apprit bien assez tôt. Cacher ses bleus et ses plaies était assez simple en soit, mais la douleur, elle, était plus difficile à dissimuler.

A cause de ses côtes fragiles et souvent fêlées, sa respiration était parfois sifflante et, surtout, bruyante. Les Dursley masquèrent cela en expliquant aux professeurs qu'il était asthmatique. Soit.

Ses cordes vocales ne lui répondaient parfois plus, tant il avait hurlé la veille. Juste un mal de gorge…

Une fois, son coxis fut cassé à cause d'un coup de pied bien placé. Une chute dans les escaliers…

Et à chaque fois, tout le monde croyait les Dursley. Au fil du temps, on ne fit même plus attention aux trop nombreuses blessures d'Harry.

Puis vint ses sept ans. Cette nuit là, Harry s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il dormait profondément suite à une raclée que Vernon lui avait administrée lorsqu'il sentit une main froide et calleuse caresser ses jambes fines. Éveillé mais paralysé par la peur, le petit garçon subit les effleurements sans broncher, tremblant et perdu. Étais-ce là une marque d'affection ? Étais-ce bien, étais-ce mal ? Étais-ce normal ? Entre peur et espoir, Harry ne savait plus comment réagir. Mais la peur prit le dessus lorsque son oncle commença lentement à faire glisser son pantalon à ses pieds. Bien sûr il se débattit, mais que pouvait faire un gamin de sept ans contre un homme aussi imposant que Vernon ? Rien. Si ce n'est attendre…

Les caresses devinrent de plus en plus osées tandis qu'Harry pleurait sans un bruit. Ses grands yeux verts bien ouverts sur le plafond brillaient de terreur mais aussi d'autre chose. Une chose qu'on ne devrait pas voir dans cette situation, pas sur le visage d'un si jeune enfant. De la résignation. La pénétration fut atroce. Le garçonnet ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres, un hurlement de bête blessée qui se répercuta longtemps entre les murs de la maison. Vernon le gifla si fort pour cela qu'il perdit connaissance pendant quelques secondes. Écartelé, brisé, le sang coulant le long de ses cuisses, Harry pria. Il supplia le Seigneur d'arrêter de le punir, d'envoyer quelqu'un à son secours, de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour stopper la douleur. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Des années passèrent ainsi. Entre coups, corvées et viols répétés. Et en plus, les insultes pleuvèrent sur le petit brun. Il n'était rien, juste un monstre, un bon à rien, un feignant comme son père, une catin comme sa mère. Lui qui cherchait juste un peu de tendresse reçut des gifles. Lui qui quémandait juste un baiser n'eut en retour qu'un coup de ceinture. Le manque d'amour et la haine eurent des effets affreux sur Harry. Petit garçon à la beauté indéniable, il se vit laid et répugnant. Pétunia se faisait un plaisir à l'habiller des vieux vêtements de Dudley, à décoiffer ses cheveux, à le forcer à mettre des lunettes qui lui servaient à rien et l'enlaidissait atrocement. Il avait le droit de prendre une douche seulement une fois toutes les deux semaines et de se laver les cheveux une fois par semaine. Les autres enfants l'évitait, se moquait de lui et de son apparence indigne.

Harry ne se plaignit jamais, cependant. A l'école, il était sage et solitaire, ne bougeant que si on le lui demandait. Sa soif d'apprendre était intarissable, mais Pétunia lui apprit qu'un monstre tel que lui devait laisser le savoir aux enfants normaux comme Dudley. Ainsi, Harry écoutait attentivement tout ce que le professeur disait mais ne pouvait participer comme il le souhaitait. Ses notes, comme sa tante le voulait, étaient lamentables. Parce qu'Harry savait ce qui l'attendait si jamais il avait le malheur de répondre correctement à une seule question. Néanmoins, Harry resta toujours un garçon serviable, aimable, gentil et adorable.

Et cela ne fit que se confirmer avec le temps. Invisible aux yeux des autres, la beauté d'Harry était pourtant bien présente. Et ça, Pétunia le remarquait jours après jour ainsi que Vernon qui avait redoublé de vigueur envers le pauvre garçon. Le reste, tout le monde le connaît. Son arrivée dans le monde magique, sa première année à Poudlard, puis sa deuxième, sa rencontre avec Sirius, le Tournoi de la Coupe de Feu, la mort tragique de Cédric Diggory, et le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort qui se finit par le meurtre de son parrain. Tout cela ne s'était pas fait sans douleur. Aimé pour ce qu'il n'était pas, détesté pour celui qu'il aurait pu être, Harry cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait son terrible secret.

La perte de Sirius, son bien-aimé parrain, ne fit que renforcer les horribles convictions et insultes que Vernon jetaient au visage d'Harry. La culpabilité, le chagrin, le regret, le plongèrent dans un état catatonique qui plut particulièrement à son Oncle. Harry avait fini par devenir détaché de tout, même des coups et des viols, qui pour lui étaient amplement mérités. Et lorsque son oncle le martyrisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que la douleur avait finalement un côté positif. Elle effaçait toute pensée négative de son esprit, le laissant vide, usé, mais en paix avec lui-même. Peut-être était-il fou, peut-être était-il un monstre, mais il y pensait souvent et cela le réconfortait.

Mais un jour de Juillet où Harry était en vacances chez les Dursley, tout changea. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, et par la même occasion, celui de sa majorité.

A vingt deux heures, Vernon était passé dans sa chambre, lui offrir son « cadeau d'anniversaire ». Le petit brun, plus qu'épuisé, s'inclina face aux coups bien plus violents que d'ordinaire. Et cette fois, Vernon toucha à son visage, zone d'habitude taboue de peur des soupçons. A la fin de cette séance de torture, Harry n'était même plus capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient enflés et douloureux. Il sentait le sang couler sur sa figure à cause de son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Tout son visage était boursouflé et douloureux. Vernon lui avait également arraché une bonne poignée de cheveux, laissant un espace chauve au milieu de son crâne. Un de ses bras lui faisait atrocement mal et était plié en une position impossible. Sa cage thoracique était également une source intolérable de souffrance, semblant écraser ses poumons, rendant sa respiration lourde et difficile. Ses fesses lui faisait également très mal, son oncle n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois. Harry avait l'habitude de ce traitement, mais cette fois, il pensa réellement qu'il n'allait pas y survivre.

Étendu sur le plancher froid et poussiéreux de sa chambre, Harry attendit. Il attendit un miracle, il attendit quelqu'un qui viendrait le sauver. Mais personne ne vint. Et s' il pensait avoir endurer toute la douleur qu'un corps puisse supporter, il se trompa lourdement. Une autre souffrance, plus horrible encore, s'empara de lui et il se tordit comme un fou sur le sol, convulsant, hurlant, suppliant n'importe quelle entité de faire cesser cela. Sa magie le sentait. Elle sentait qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Elle devint instable, sauvage, essayant par tous les moyens de demeurer dans le corps de son porteur et de le sauver.

Cette torture dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Harry sentait la magie sortir et entrer de son corps, lui procurant une souffrance innommable. Elle était beaucoup plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait crû et semblait grandir alors que sa vie d'enfant défilait devant ses yeux.

Les coups, les viols, les espoirs, la tristesse, la colère, la tristesse... tellement, tellement de tristesse...

Il ne voulait pas vivre. Pas ainsi. Combien de temps encore devra-t-il tenir avant de se laisser tomber dans la noirceur ? Combien de temps tiendrait-il face à son terrible ennemi, faible et brisé comme il était ? Il ne pourras jamais, jamais, gagner.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans le désespoir et abattement, Harry sentit une autre magie glisser en lui. Douce, chaude...Maternelle. Un visage s'imposa à son esprit perdu. Une femme...Et ses yeux verts...

_Harry, tu es tant aimé...Tant aimé...Harry, Maman t'aime...Papa t'aime...Reste à l'abri du danger...Sois fort..._

De longs cheveux roux effleurèrent ses joues tandis qu'un grand regard émeraude remplis de larmes se mit à le fixer. Lily...Sa mère était aussi belle qu'il l'avait vu il y a quelques années. Mais quelque chose ternissait cette beauté. Ses cheveux ne brillaient plus, ses yeux étaient vides et pleins de chagrin, sa bouche était tordue en une expression douloureuse et son teint pâle n'avait plus rien à voir avec les joues roses d'autrefois. Elle sanglotait éperdument face à lui, son front glacé contre celui brûlant de son fils, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Pitié ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! Pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Pas Harry !_

Des voix venues du passé murmuraient à ses oreilles tandis qu'il contemplait la figure spectrale de sa mère. Oh bien sûr, il savait ce qu'il devait à cette femme qu'il aimait tant et qui l'avait tant aimé. Elle lui avait donné la vie, était morte pour qu'il puisse vivre...Mais à quoi bon vivre ainsi ?

_Harry, tu es tant aimé...Tant aimé..._

Mais aussi tellement détesté...Tellement aimé pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Tellement haï pour des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Tellement envié alors qu'il était tant brisé.

_Harry, Maman t'aime...Papa, t'aime..._

Mais vous êtes morts, aurait voulut hurler Harry. Il resta silencieux alors que la douleur revint au tripe galop. Et son esprit dériva tandis qu'il était incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. D'autres personnes s'imposèrent à lui. Le suppliant, pleurant alors qu'il se laissait doucement porté par la Mort. Hermione et son air revêche lorsqu'il refusait de faire ses devoirs. Ronald et sa façon horrible de manger lors des repas. Remus et son sourire doux. Albus et ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice. Molly Weasley et son étreinte écrasante. Arthur et ses instruments moldus. Fred et Georges avec leurs blagues. Ginny et ses colères incroyables.

Toutes ces personnes, en vie, qui comptaient tant sur lui et pour lui. . Ils ne s'étaient jamais inquiéter de savoir s'il serait capable de vaincre l'ennemi quel qu'il soit ou non. Parce qu'il avaient confiance en lui. Parce que la question ne se posait même pas. C'est vrai...Harry avait complètement oublié...Ils étaient les seuls...Les seuls à l'aimer comme il était.

_Tu es tant aimé..._

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis, sa famille ! Cela allait être dur, il allait souffrir, mais qu'importe ! Il fallait qu'il tienne. Il le devait. Alors il ouvrit les yeux à moitié, serrant les dents lorsqu'un nouvel éclair de douleur traversa son corps. Il planta presque ses ongles dans le sol, lutant contre l'inconscience. Un flot de sang éclaboussa le plancher. Il lui fallut toute sa persévérance, toute sa patience, toute sa concentration pour arriver à ne pas s'évanouir. Son bras droit plié dans un angle impossible n'était plus qu'un poids mort qu'il devait tenir serré contre lui. Son crâne pulsait horriblement et du liquide rouge coulait sur son visage à chaque mouvement . L'une de ses oreilles produisait d'étranges sons, comme une radio mal réglée. Un grésillement très agaçant. Et ses parties intimes saignaient également. Ça brûlait et chaque geste était une torture.

Il resta là. Combattant pour sa vie, empêchant ses paupières de se fermer, essayant de ne plus penser à la douleur. Il pria, pleura, lutta pour une vie dont il ne voulait pas mais qui était indispensable aux autres.

_ Tant aimé..._

Finalement, peut-être pouvait-il tenir encore une peu...Peut-être...

0*0*0*0*0

Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais chercher à démentir les propos calomnieux qui lui étaient jetés au visage. Mais il y a une chose qu'il refusait d'entendre : la rumeur disant qu'il n'aimait pas. Car on ne pouvait pas avoir plus faux sur sa personne.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait que cinq ans lorsqu'il compris que ses parents ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais. Personne ne venait le border le soir. Personne ne l'embrassait, personne ne l'étreignait ou le rassurait. Il était seul. Et avait toujours crû l'être pour toujours.

Après tout qui aurait pu changer cette fatalité ? Qui aurait pu le soustraire aux coups de cannes ? Aux insultes ? Aux entraînement douloureux et épuisants ? Qui aurait pu réanimer son cœur si endormi que lui-même ne percevait plus aucun de ses battements ? Qui aurait pu détruire ce masque forgé par la souffrance qu'il se posait chaque jour sur le visage et qui le rendait las, si las, de vivre chaque minute de cette maudite vie ?

Personne n'aurait pu...Hormis deux personnes.

La première fois qu'il avait aperçu Narcissa, c'était totalement par hasard. Son père et lui avaient dû se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de rencontrer l'un des nombreux amis mangemort d'Abraxas Malfoy. C'est au milieu de la foule, sur cette rue bondée que Lucius sentit une brèche se former dans la carapace qui protégeait depuis si longtemps son cœur. C'était une scène comme en voyait souvent. Une scène ordinaire dans un monde tel que le leur. Un petit garçon blond comme les blés aux grands yeux bleus se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et d'abondantes larmes roulaient sur ses joues rondes. Dans sa main droite, le garçonnet tenait une glace à l'eau presque entièrement fondue. Dans la gauche, un lapin en peluche plutôt sale. Les gens passaient devant lui sans le voir, ignorant ses pleurs et sa détresse. Jusqu'à ce que, dix minutes plus tard, enfin, une femme s'arrêta. Elle s'agenouilla doucement devant l'enfant, essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir et l'écouta parler. Puis, elle lui prit la main tendrement et entra dans une boutique. Elle expliqua la situation au marchand qui sourit au gamin pour le rassurer et celui-ci invoqua tout de suite un patronus qui fit le tour du quartier. Lucius resta là, tel un spectateur, sans bouger. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les parents du petit garçon le serrer dans leurs bras et le couvrir de baisers.

C'était quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours. Et pourtant, jamais Lucius ne fut plus bouleversé qu'à cet instant. Enfin il voyait. Il voyait tout le contraire de ce que son père lui disait. Non, le monde n'était pas noir. Oui, le bien existait encore. La Vie était encore là. Le bonheur aussi. Il suffisait de voir. Il suffisait de savoir où regarder.

Et c'est au moment où il comprit cela que Lucius vit celle qui deviendrait sa bénédiction. Narcissa Black. Elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes, ni comme ses sœurs. A dire vrai, ils avaient énormément de points communs, Lucius et elle. La jeune fille portait un masque de froideur et obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à ses parents. Bien sûr, Lucius avait déjà entendu son nom plusieurs fois puisqu'ils avaient un ancêtre commun. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu et ne lui avait jamais adresser la parole. Et pour une fois, Abraxas Malfoy prit la meilleure décision de sa vie. Il alla saluer Cygnus Black III, père de Narcissa et un lointain parent de sa propre famille. Lucius en profita pour s'approcher et contempler longuement Narcissa qui en fit de même en levant fièrement la tête, nullement intimidée. C'est à ce moment que Lucius fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années : il sourit. Il sourit devant ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé. Il sourit devant les grands yeux bleus et les longs cheveux blonds. Il sourit...et cela suffit à Abraxas Malfoy pour organiser des fiançailles.

Ce mariage n'était pas, comme tout le monde le pensait au départ, un mariage de convenances. Ou du moins, il ne l'était pas pour Narcissa et Lucius. Bien sûr, tout ne fut pas rose. Lucius ignorait tout de l'amour et des marques d'affection. Narcissa le lui reprocha pendant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il ne se confit à elle. Et Lucius apprit, au fil des années, à devenir un bon époux et un bon père.

Draco fut le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme comme Lucius puisse obtenir. Beau, doux, gentil. Son fils fut son trésor, sa merveille. Mais il fallait le protéger. Alors Lucius apprit très tôt à Draco comment porter un masque. Et pourquoi. Le garçon fut un élève compréhensif et obéissant. Tous croyaient en ce simulacre de famille de mangemorts dure et cruelle.

Après tout, c'était simple. En voyant ces visages angéliques mais pourtant à l'apparence si glaciale, en entendant ces voix coupantes comme des fouets, en plongeant dans ces regards similaires où l'on ne pouvait voir que de l'indifférence et du dégoût, comment ne pas croire en la réputation plus que péjorative de cette famille ?

Et pourtant...Quelle aurait été leur réaction en sachant réellement qui étaient ces personnes ! Comme ils auraient été stupéfaits de voir le grand Lucius Malfoy serrer son fils dans ses bras ! Comme ils auraient été surpris d'entendre la voix douce et tendre des parents du petit Draco ! Comme ils auraient été étonnés de voir cette lueur d'amour dans les prunelles des membres de cette petite famille !

Oui, Lucius était heureux.

Bien sûr, il était un mangemort. Mais dès la naissance de Draco, Lucius avait changé de camp et était devenu espion après que son meilleur ami, Severus Snape, le lui ai proposé. Voldemort devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Le bel homme ténébreux avait fait place à un monstre avide de magie noire et de chaos. Et surtout, avide d'alliés. Lucius avait deviné sans mal qu'un jour où l'autre, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demanderait de sacrifier son fils afin que celui-ci devienne mangemort. Et il en était hors de question.

L'homme avait déjà vu trop de tortures, trop de sang. Il en avait également trop subis pour accepter que son fils devienne soit un martyr, soit un bourreau. Ainsi, l'on pouvait juger Lucius Malfoy sur beaucoup de choses. Mais certainement pas de mauvais père ou de mauvais époux. Il aimait profondément sa famille.

Et il était heureux de les aimer.

C'est ce que pensait Lucius alors qu'il caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fils, assoupi sur sa cuisse comme un petit enfant malgré ses dix sept ans. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines alors qu'il contemplait, avec ce même émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait serrer son bébé pour la première fois contre lui, le visage paisible de Draco. Celui-ci avait bien grandi. Il était maintenant aussi grand que son père et avait la même carrure large et forte. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, avaient étaient allongés magiquement par Narcissa qui désirait à tout prix que son fils ait la chevelure de son cascade brillante était ainsi attachée en un catogan désordonné grâce un ruban noir, tout comme celle de Lucius. La bouche pulpeuse tenait sans aucun doute de Narcissa, tout comme les pommettes hautes et rosées. Le nez pointu, ainsi que le menton, étaient de lui. Il était le digne héritier que Lucius avait toujours voulut. Fort, noble, grand...Tout en virilité et en grâce.

L'homme sourit paisiblement et regarda avec satisfaction ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses invités semblaient en grande conversation avec Narcissa et Severus. Lucius examina Eammon et Goergina Bentley tout en songeant à leur première rencontre, il y avait dix ans de cela.

Eammon Bentley était un riche héritier qui venait de perdre ses parents. Fils unique, il avait comme devoir en tant que Sang-pur, d'épouser une femme afin de perpétrer la lignée. Déjà âgé de vingt et un ans, Eammon avait dépassé la limite d'âge pour se marier, celle-ci étant de dix sept ans. C'est pour cela que le temps pressait. Heureusement, Eammon rencontra Georgina. Elle était une sang-mêlée, d'origine modeste et travaillait comme institutrice dans une petite école sorcière pour jeunes enfants. Seule elle aussi, sa seule joie était ses élèves qu'elle adorait. Malgré toutes les mises en garde et protestations des autres familles de Sang-pur, Eammon tomba tout de suite sous le charme de Georgina et l'épousa trois mois après leur rencontre.

Ils s'installèrent en Irlande, profondément heureux et amoureux. Mais un événement tragique vint obscurcir leur bonheur. Georgina tomba enceinte mais perdit l'enfant au bout de six mois de grossesse. Elle faillit perdre la vie. A son réveil, les médicomages lui annoncèrent qu'elle était devenue stérile à cause d'une complication survenue lors de l'opération. Désespérée, Georgina ne dû son salut qu'à son mari pour ne pas basculer dans la douleur et la folie. Les enfants représentaient tout pour elle. Ainsi, les Bentley s'isolèrent dans leur manoir irlandais et firent leur deuil. Ou du moins, essayèrent.

Lucius rencontra Eammon lors d'une réunion de Sangs-purs. Très vite, les deux hommes devinrent de grands amis ainsi que leur épouse respective. N'ayant rien qui les rattachaient en Irlande à part les souvenirs, les Bentley suivirent les Malfoy en Angleterre et y achetèrent un beau manoir au milieu d'une forêt. Georgina, grâce à Narcissa et à l'amour de son époux, sortit de cette bulle de douleur où elle s'était enfermée, et reprit le travail. Elle trouva un nouveau poste d'enseignante dans une école sorcière pour les plus petits. Sous le regard fier de Eammon, elle redevint la jeune femme pleine de vie et de feu qu'elle était autrefois.

Eammon était un homme bien. C'est tout ce que pensait Lucius lorsqu'il le regardait. Il était protecteur, doux, un pilier et une main tendue. Il faisait du bien à tout le monde avec sa sagesse et sa gentillesse. Il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une âme secourable. Et le meilleur, songea Lucius, c'est qu'il ne s'apercevait même pas de tout ce qu'il accomplissait autour de lui.

Les Bentley était un couple parfait. Inséparable. Le caractère incroyable de Georgina s'accordait parfaitement avec le calme de Eammon. Lucius et Narcissa ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire chaque fois que la jeune femme piquait une de ses légendaires colère en voyant l'immense homme se tasser comme un enfant que l'on gronde devant son épouse.

Eammon, en plus de toutes ses qualités, était très beau. Complètement différent de Lucius, cependant. Ses cheveux étaient longs, aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. Sa peau basanée, ses yeux d'un bleu foncé presque violets, et ses muscles développés sans être voyants faisaient le charme de l'homme. Il était très grand, au moins dix centimètres de plus que Lucius mais avait souvent des mimiques un peu enfantines, ce qui contrastait avec son apparence physique.

Georgina était de petite taille et avait une silhouette frêle mais toute en courbes et en rondeurs. Ses cheveux étaient un amas de grosses boucles rousses qui étaient toujours lâchées dans son dos. Son visage en forme de cœur, constellé de quelques tâches de rousseurs sur son nez retroussé et ses joues rondes, pouvait sembler adorable, tout comme les grands yeux verts ombrés de longs cils auburn. Mais ce joli minois cachait une main de fer.

Lucius laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'il vit Georgina hurler sur son mari, celui-ci se recroquevillant lamentablement face à la fureur brûlante de la jeune femme. Son étreinte se resserra sur son fils qui ouvrit ses yeux bleus, souriant devant le spectacle d'un air ensommeillé.

_ Ces deux là ne changeront jamais, dit Severus à sa droite, le visage impassible mais la voix adoucie.

Lucius acquiesça silencieusement, échangeant un regard complice avec son vieil ami de toujours.

Soudain, la cheminée s'embrasa de flammes vertes et un vieil homme en sorti, en compagnie d'une femme d'un certain âge. Celle-ci pleurait à grosses larmes et il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil de Severus pour les reconnaître avec surprise. Albus Dumbeldore accourut au milieu de la pièce, sa longue barbe et sa robe colorée volant derrière lui. Ses yeux malicieux et toujours si lumineux étaient froids, tristes et presque éteints. Ce regard, Severus savait ce qu'il signifiait. Quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Georgina et Narcissa allèrent prendre la vieille femme qui était apparut avec Albus et la firent asseoir avec un verre de brandy à la main.

_ Albus, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Severus en prenant un air grave.

_ Severus, Lucius, il faut à tout prix que vous m'aidiez, implora presque le mage. Arabella, ajouta-t-il en désignant la vieille femme, est venue m'alerter d'un malheur.

_ Potter ?, s'enquit immédiatement le maître des potions.

_ Oui. Vous devez vous rendre au 4 Privet Drive et ramener Harry à Poudlard. De toute urgence.

_ Est-ce si grave ?, dit Lucius.

_ Infiniment grave. Si nous ne faisons rien, je crains que Harry Potter ne soit plus qu'un souvenir d'ici quelques heures.

_ Bien, nous y allons, accepta Severus après l'accord de Lucius.

_ Eammon, mon ami, interpella Albus, pourriez vous venir avec moi à Poudlard ? Vos compétences de medicomage nous serons d'un précieux secours.

_ Bien évidemment, Professeur.

_ Narcissa, Georgina, voudriez-vous rester auprès d'Arabella ? Elle a besoin de soutien.

_ Allez sauver Potter, nous veillerons sur elle, promit Narcissa en prenant la main de son fils qui semblait ne rien y comprendre.

_ Merci.

Et tandis qu'Harry souffrait dans sa petite chambre, sept personnes avec qui il n'avait aucun lien proche prièrent et agirent pour le salut d'un petit garçon dont le sort ne dépendait que d'une seule personne : lui-même.

_Tant aimé..._

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Est-ce que vous pourriez laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait ? Juste pour voir si je dois continuer à poster ou pas et si j'ai bien fait de vous montrer cette histoire ^^ . Ceux qui lisent ma deuxième fic en cours, Illusion, n'ont pas à s'inquiéter! Je continuerais à poster mais toutes les deux semaines afin de pouvoir alterner entre les histoires. Ainsi, je posterais le prochain chapitre d'Illusion le 09/11/14 et celui de Lawrence Eammon Georges Bentley le 16/ 11/ 14 ou alors plus tôt je ne sais pas encore car celle-ci a plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Voilà je vous embrasse en espérant que vous avez aimé cette histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Bonjour tout le monde !**

** Alors avant tout, j'aimerais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires ! Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à autant mais je ne m'en plaint pas le moins du monde !:D Tous m'ont fait très très plaisir et c'est très encourageant pour moi.**

** J'aurais pu publier avant mais aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de l'un ou l'une d'entre vous alors c'est un peu mon cadeau, en espérant qu'il fasse plaisir. Moi mon anniversaire est mercredi, le 19, et j'espère avoir plein de commentaires en cadeau ! XD**

** Deux questions m'ont été posées sur ce premier chapitre et je vais donc y répondre avec joie :**

** 1°) Comment Arabella s'est-elle rendue compte qu'Harry est en danger ?**

** C'est vrai que je n'ai pas expliqué cela mais étant donné qu'elle est la voisine des Dursley et qu'elle a tendance à fouiner un peu partout j'ai pensé qu'elle serait la personne idéale pour constater le mal qui est fait à Harry. Elle a été alertée par les cris et a tout de suite appeler Dumbeldore. Les autres voisins ont bien sûr pu entendre les hurlements également mais étant donné que tous croient qu'Harry est un délinquant ils ont très bien pu penser que c'était une dispute et, même s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, et bien...c'est une petite bourgade où tout le monde se connaît alors qui pourrait penser que les Dursley sont capables d'une chose pareille ? x3**

** 2°) Comment se fait-il que personne à Poudlard n'a vu les blessures d'Harry, surtout avec ses nombreux passages à l'infirmerie ?**

** D'après mes souvenirs, lorsque Harry se rendait à l'Infirmerie, il avait des blessures qui ne nécessitaient pas un déshabillage complet. De plus, les bleus et les plaies pouvaient très bien être dû à une de ses chutes, attaques..etc...:)**

** Voilà ! Commet toujours, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf le couple Bentley.**

2.

Albus

Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours là, immobile et silencieux, couché sur le plancher. Il attendait...encore. Mais cela était si difficile...

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il luttait chaque seconde pour ne pas les fermer et plonger dans l'inconscience. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus faible et son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement. Et il combattait. Durement. Comme il ne s'était jamais battu. C'était un duel avec la Mort, un duel qu'il n'était pas sûr de gagner mais où il n'avait d'autre choix que d'essayer.

Au bout d'une heure, sa volonté avait faibli. Il n'avait qu'un souhait à présent : se laisser glisser dans les limbes de son esprit. Il avait mal. Pas un endroit n'était épargné par cette douleur cuisante qu'il sentait du bout de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils. Il souffrait tellement ! C'est pour cela que quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ferma doucement ses magnifiques yeux et sombra avec un délice malsain dans ce qu'il croyait être le sommeil.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Severus et Lucius arrivèrent dans la rue de Privet Drive avec précipitation. Leurs semelles claquèrent contre le bitume tandis qu'ils couraient à vive allure jusqu'au numéro 4 , baguette en main. Toutes les lumières aux alentours étaient éteintes. La petite ville de Little Whining était entièrement endormie et un silence morbide planait dans l'atmosphère.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent comme des ombres jusqu'au perron, jetant des coups d'œil prudents aux alentours. Severus actionna la sonnette, une étrange boule venant se glisser dans sa gorge, rendant sa bouche sèche et ses mains moites. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cette fois il en était vraiment certain. Il lui fallu trois tentatives pour qu'enfin un homme énorme daigne leur ouvrir. En pyjama à rayures, son visage devint immédiatement écarlate lorsqu'il vit leurs vêtements sorciers et ses petits yeux porcins se plissèrent de colère.

_ Que faites-vous chez moi ?, grogna Vernon en se redressant, faisant ressortir son ventre proéminent. Vous rendez-vous compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

_ Nous ne faisons que passer, déclara Lucius avec sa froideur et sa nonchalance habituelle. Nous venons chercher Harry Potter.

_ Pas trop tôt, grommela le gros homme en faisant frémir son épaisse moustache. J'espère qu'il ne reviendras jamais cette fois, ajouta-t-il avec une haine qui surpris quelque peu les deux sorciers.

_ Rassurez-vous, répondit Severus, vous ne le reverrez plus.

_ Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse entrer. Mais ne faites aucun bruit ! Les voisins se posent déjà assez de questions à cause de ce monstre de Potter, pas besoin de plus de commérages. Je vous laisse dix minutes.

Vernon partit se recoucher tout en laissant la porte ouverte, permettant aux deux hommes d'entrer. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard entendu : Vernon Dursley était un homme détestable.

Lucius et Severus montèrent les escaliers avec discrétion, prenant garde à ne produire aucun son. Il débouchèrent sur un petit corridor. Une des chambres était allumée, et ils devinèrent que cela était celle des parents.

_ Va vérifier la chambre à leur droite, je me charge de celle qui se trouve au fond, ordonna Severus.

Lucius hocha la tête sans broncher. Severus, quant à lui, s'avança vers la porte qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir, baguette levée par précaution. Ce qu'il remarqua le laissa perplexe. Trois cadenas et un verrou étaient placée autour de la serrure et de la poignée. Harry ne pouvait pas se trouver là-dedans ? Severus ne pouvait le croire. C'était un grenier...Oui, un grenier rien d'autre. Avec patience et en serrant les dents d'inquiétude, le professeur défit chaque cadenas et verrou qui lui barrait la route à l'aide du sortilège Alohomora. La porte s'entrouvrit alors dans un grincement sinistre qui donna la chair de poule au maître des potions.

Inspirant profondément, il rassembla son courage et entra.

Une odeur fétide envahit alors directement ses narines, et il s'empressa de mettre une main devant son nez en grimaçant. D'un œil critique et de plus en plus horrifié, Severus détailla la pièce. Ce n'était pas un grenier. Le petit lit aux draps miteux, l'armoire bancale et le bureau de bois pourri en témoignaient. Mais les barreaux plantés devant la fenêtre prouvaient qu'elle n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

Mais rien, pas même tous ces éléments et les cris paniqués d'Albus ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Entre le lit et le bureau, une minuscule silhouette était couchée par terre. Il faisait sombre, Severus n'y voyait pas grand chose et il eut beau faire glisser sa main contre les murs, aucun interrupteur ou lampe de chevet n'était en vue. Il murmura donc un Lumos et posa sa baguette sur le lit afin d'analyser l'état réel du garçon. Et ce qu'il constata le marqua tant qu'il se dit-tout en retenant une forte nausée-qu'il s'en souviendrait durant toute sa vie entière.

Le corps nu et pâle de l'enfant n'était plus qu'une seule et même plaie béante. Pas un centimètre de peau n'était épargné par les bleus, les ecchymoses, les coupures et brûlures. Les estafilades et autres plaies sanguinolentes étaient de tailles et de grosseurs différentes et semblaient plus ou moins graves. Mais le plus inquiétant était sans doute les bras, jambes et mains de l'adolescent qui étaient tous pliés en des angles impossibles, Severus crut même apercevoir l'os d'un genou au milieu d'une bouillie de chair et de sang. En s'accroupissant au chevet de Harry, l'homme en noir remarqua une chose encore plus angoissante. Le crâne du fils Potter était dans un état déplorable. Les cheveux avaient disparus à certains endroits, laissant des trous chauves et purulents à la place d'une belle crinière corbeau. L'arrière de la tête saignait énormément, trop à vrai dire.

La panique gagna sur l'inquiétude, en particulier lorsque Snape découvrit le sang et le sperme qui coulaient abondamment de l'anus endommagé du jeune homme.

Se retenant une nouvelle fois pour ne pas vomir, le professeur glissa deux doigts sur la jugulaire du blessé et posa une main sur le dos abîmé afin de vérifier ses fonctions vitales. Elles étaient très faibles, mais bien réelles et un soupir de soulagement échappa à l'espion. Harry était inconscient, ce qui facilitait la tâche aux deux hommes pour le voyage du retour qui pouvait être fatal au garçon, et le faire atrocement souffrir s'il venait à se réveiller.

Lucius arriva et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre quand il se rendit compte de l'état inquiétant et déplorable du grand Harry Potter. Ses mains se plièrent en deux poings serrés tandis que son corps tout entier tremblait de fureur. Son regard gris s'assombrit de rage, d'inquiétude et de chagrin tandis qu'il s'attardait sur le corps nu et sanglant de l'adolescent. Il grinça des dents en voyant le sperme encore frais sur les cuisses du petit brun et se retint de partir en courant vers les membres de cette famille odieuse afin de les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il n'avait pas été le bras droit de Voldemort pour rien, après tout.

Les pensées des deux hommes étaient semblables. Comment pouvait-on même songer à faire cela à un enfant ? était-il seulement possible d'imaginer une telle chose ? Bien sûr, Lucius et Severus n'étaient pas stupides, ils savaient que cela existait, plus que l'on ne pouvait le penser. Mais que cela se passe presque devant leur nez changeait complètement la donne. Cela paraissait encore plus écœurant.

Lucius enleva sa longue cape de velours noir qui semblait plus que coûteuse et en enveloppa le garçon avec délicatesse. Severus fit en sorte de mettre Harry dans une position particulière afin que ses membres ne soient pas plus endommagés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le blond porta donc Harry avec la plus grande précaution et douceur possible pendant que son ami brun préparait le portoloin, une vieille corde usée que les deux hommes attrapèrent sans attendre.

Lucius et Severus atterrirent devant les grilles de Poudlard sans encombres. Il ne perdirent pas une minute et coururent presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie, jetant de fréquents coup d'œil à Harry qui était toujours inconscient et qui semblait déjà mort. Arrivés dans l'immense salle d'un blanc immaculé, ils retrouvèrent Albus, Pomona Pomfresh, et Eammon. A leur entrée, les trois personnes se retournèrent vivement, leur regard se concentrant immédiatement sur la maigre silhouette présente dans les bras de Lucius.

Incapables de faire un geste, ils contemplèrent d'un air profondément choqué l'aristocrate blond allonger l'enfant dans un des lits avec milles précautions. Seul Eammon reprit ses esprits rapidement, se mettant tout de suite dans la peau du médecin qu'il était.

Ses mains et ses yeux survolèrent le corps du garçon avec une vitesse impressionnante due à sa grande expérience du métier. Pomfresh l'imita bien vite et les deux docteurs se mirent au travail sans un mot.

_ Laissons-les travailler en paix, dit Albus d'un air profondément épuisé. Rendons-nous dans mon bureau, nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Le chemin vers le bureau directorial se fit dans le plus grand des silences, les trois hommes réfléchissant profondément à ce qu'ils avaient vu. Dumbeldore murmura le mot de passe et ordonna à la gargouille de rester ouverte afin que les deux médicomages puissent entrer sans problème pour annoncer l'état final de Harry.

Le vieux sorcier s'installa derrière son bureau avec une lassitude palpable tandis que ses deux invités prirent également place face à lui. Fumseck vint se poser sur les genoux de son maître, chantant avec douceur comme pour le réconforter. Tout en caressant l'oiseau d'une main, Albus enleva ses lunettes de l'autre et se frotta les yeux. La cheminée projetait ses ombres et ses lumières malgré le climat plutôt chaud sans que les trois hommes n'en soit gênés, marquant encore plus les traits ridés du mage.

Il culpabilisait. Horriblement. Une culpabilité si profonde qu'il sentait sa gorge être serrée par un étau solide et son ventre protester violemment face au dégoût que lui inspirait les Dursley, mais aussi lui-même. Il était bien conscient des erreurs qu'il avait commis tout au long de sa vie, mais celle-ci était sans doute la pire. Harry avait toujours été sa priorité. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y avait Harry Potter...et le Survivant. Il n'avait vu que l'arme et la victoire qui résidait dans un enfant, ainsi que sa part d'ombre et non pas l'enfant lui-même. Il l'avait affreusement négligé. Son orgueil était si grand que pas une fois il ne s'était douté que les Dursley étaient capables d'une telle chose. Il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en plaçant le fils de Lily et James dans cette famille, n'écoutant pas les avertissements de Minerva. Tout ça à cause d'une fierté mal placée et de son obsession pour cette fichue guerre.

Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y songeait, Harry n'avait en aucun cas mérité tout cela. C'était un garçon dévoué, gentil, généreux, sans aucun mauvais fond. Tous ceux qui le connaissait intimement savaient qu'il était le fils que beaucoup souhaiteraient. Et lui, vieillard sénile, avait tout gâché.

_ Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?, demanda soudain Severus.

L'homme brun regarda son mentor, le visage impassible.

_ Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, répondit Albus. Je ne peux prendre de décision tant que je ne suis pas certain qu' Harry est hors de danger. Et si cela est le cas, je le laisserais décider seul de son avenir. Je pense avoir déjà trop interférer dans la vie de cet enfant.

_ Peut-être avez-vous raison, déclara gravement Lucius, mais après une telle épreuve, le jeune Potter sera sans doute incapable de faire le moindre choix. Vous êtes son tuteur

avant les Dursley. Lorsqu'il est dans le monde magique, c'est vous qui en avez la responsabilité. Ce sera donc à vous de décider pour lui quand il vous le demandera.

_ Je ne crois pas en être digne ou même capable. Je n'ai commis que des erreurs envers ce garçon, malgré toute l'affection que je lui portes. Je n'ai même pas été capable de voir qu'il était deux personnes en une. Harry, le garçon maltraité et timide et le Survivant, brave et fort. En cela, je suis impardonnable.

_ Ce n'est ni à nous ni à vous de juger, c'est à Potter, décréta Severus. S'il vous croit digne de confiance alors personne, même vous, ne pourra le contester.

_ Severus a raison. Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard, reprit Lucius. Il se fait tard. Je vais aller rassurer Narcissa, Georgina et Draco. Appelez-moi lorsque vous aurez des nouvelles.

_ Bien sûr, mon ami, bien sûr, acquiesça Dumbeldore.

Une fois Lucius sortit, Severus se leva afin d'en faire de même. Mais il eut juste le temps de poser ses longs doigts pâles sur la poignée avant que son supérieur ne l'interpelle :

_ Severus !

_ Oui ?

_ Je comprendrais qu'après cela, tu décides de partir. Saches que, malgré tout l'amour que je te portes, tu es libre de tes propres choix et que je m'y plierais quels qu'ils soient.

L'homme s'appuya un bref instant sur la porte, son masque de froideur se fissurant un instant. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement tandis qu'un sourire peiné adoucit son visage.

_ J'ai fais mon choix il y a maintenant fort longtemps, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, bien loin de celle dure et froide qu'il employait d'habitude. Et rien de ce que tu puisses faire ne le changera.

Severus sortit et laissa Albus dans son grand bureau, toujours caressant Fumseck, une main frottant une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour chasser la fatigue. Ce n'était que pour essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues jusqu'à ses lèvres ridées, étirées en un sourire mi-triste, mi-heureux .

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Le petit garçon ne laissait aucun sentiment transparaître sur son visage. Mais intérieurement, il était émerveillé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment. Il ne savait plus combien de temps exactement. Peu lui importait, en réalité. Car tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il ne retournerait plus chez lui avant deux mois. Et pour lui, c'était la plus belle des récompenses.**

** Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant la splendeur de la Grande Salle de Poudlard illuminer les yeux des Premières années dont il faisait parti. La petite main de Lily se resserra sur la sienne et une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit. Oui, ici, il était au paradis. Il ne pensa plus à sa mère, sûrement encore couchée à cause de sa maladie. Il ne pensa plus à son père puisque lui n'avait jamais pensé à son fils. Il oublia pour un temps les coups, les insultes et les corvées. **

** La seule chose qui comptait à présent pour Severus Snape, était cette petite main dans la sienne et la féerie du monde sorcier.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Eammon fixait avec peine le petit corps maigre couché sur les draps blancs. Il leur avait fallu toute la nuit pour le soigner, et plus d'une heure pour le stabiliser. La magie du garçon ne les avaient pas aidés. Elle était si instable, si bouleversée, qu'elle les avaient presque repoussés au moment des soins. Ce phénomène était courant chez les sorciers surtout au moment de leur mort. Lorsqu'un sorcier s'éteignait, sa magie quittait son corps afin d'imprégner le lieu de leur sépulture et ainsi garantir sécurité et éternité à leur lieu de repos. C'était elle qui façonnait la pierre tombale en fonction de la personnalité de son propriétaire, tel un hommage.

Mais pour les patients qui étaient entre la vie et la mort, c'était différent. La magie hésitait entre quitter le corps de son porteur ou rester en lui. Elle se battait entre deux eaux, ce qui ne facilitait aucunement les soins car le sorcier ressentait une profonde douleur qui aggravait souvent son état. Ainsi, il existait un sort connu des médicomages permettant de mettre la magie du patient « en quarantaine ». Ce sort consistait à calmer, à immobiliser et à endormir la magie pour que le sorcier retrouve un stade de douleur plus minime, mais toujours présent.

C'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour Harry. Pomfresh avait veillée à maintenir la sort – qui demandait beaucoup de concentration et de magie- tandis qu'Eammon s'était occupé à remettre en place les membres fracturés à l'aide d'une grande quantité d'attelles et de bandages. Il avait ensuite stoppé l'hémorragie externe qui venait du crâne du garçon et lui avait transmis par perfusion une potion servant à refermer toutes les plaies. Certaines, malheureusement, ne s'étaient pas refermées normalement et laisseraient des marques. Le médicomage avait ensuite appliqué une baume sur les ecchymoses et les bleus, qui eux, avaient totalement disparus. Pour les parties intimes, hélas, Eammon ne put rien faire. Malgré qu'il soit dans un coma profond, Harry avait réagi alors qu'Eammon lui avait écarté les jambes. Sa magie avait encore grandi, désarçonnant Pompom qui avait été projetée deux mètres plus loin sans douceur. La magie du jeune homme était devenue incontrôlable et avait formé une barrière de protection afin que personne n'approche son porteur. Pompom et Eammon s'étaient inclinés face à la puissance immense qui s'y dégageait.

A présent dans un état stable, Harry semblait simplement dormir, bien que la violente fièvre qui l'avait prit rendait ses traits crispés. Il flottait dans le pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie, le rendant encore plus petit et fragile. Eammon survola le visage parfait du garçon, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui arrivant aux épaules ainsi que son cou et ses bras maigres. D'eux on ne voyait plus un bout de peau, étant recouverte à la fois par les manches du pyjama et par les bandages.

Une seule question tournait dans l'esprit d'Eammon. Une question que toute personne se poserait dans une telle situation : comment était-il possible d'infliger cela à un enfant ?

Car Eammon avait bien vu les autres blessures. Celles refermées et cicatrisées depuis longtemps mais qui recouvraient le corps entier du Survivant. Les sévices avaient duré de nombreuses années. L'homme ferma les yeux de chagrin face à cette pensée et s'assit sur le lit voisin de son patient. Un soupir affligé franchit ses lèvres et il jeta un œil vers le bureau de Pomfresh. De part les gestes violents et le visage rouge de la femme, Eammon devina aisément qu'elle était très en colère. Voilà plus d'une demi-heure maintenant qu'elle hurlait sur Albus Dumbeldore qui ne pouvait que l'écouter, tête basse.

Les yeux mauves du médecin se reposèrent sur Harry , prenant la petite main fragile et bandée dans la sienne avec la plus grande délicatesse .

_ Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Eammon d'une voix douce. Tout ira bien maintenant, je te le promet.

C'est à cet instant qu'Eammon Bentley commença à aimer Harry Potter. Et c'est à cet instant qu'Harry Potter, dans les profondeurs de son esprit, fit de cet homme son point d'ancrage. Car Eammon Bentley tenait toujours ses promesses.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

_ Vous avez fait de cet enfant un martyr, Albus ! Regardez dans quel état il est ! Et tout cela est entièrement de vôtre faute ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que ces gens que vous avez osé appeler des tuteurs ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse complètement perdu et vous, vous n'avez pensé qu'au jour où il abattrait Vous-Savez-Qui ! C'est purement scandaleux et vous méritez d'aller au Diable pour toutes les fautes que vous avez commises !

Albus contempla d'un air impassible Pompom s'effondrer sur son fauteuil, les épaules secouées de soubresauts continus.

_ Ce n'est qu'un enfant, sanglota l'infirmière. Juste un enfant...

Le vieil homme sentit son visage se tendre face à cette simple phrase. Harry s'était toujours montré très mature pour son âge, fonçant vers les épreuves que la vie lui mettait sur son chemin avec un courage impressionnant. Et il était vrai qu'Albus avait complètement oublié cet état de fait : Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant.

_ Je sais Poppy, dit-il. Je sais pertinemment que tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais écouté Minerva ce soir-là, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. J'étais aveuglé par mon orgueil et par la menace que Voldemort ne revienne. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense hormis ceci : jamais je n'ai voulut tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si Harry le veut bien, je ferais tout pour réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises envers lui.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, se lamenta Pomfresh en le regardant avec un air si navré qu'il en fut vexé. Ces erreurs là ne se répareront jamais, Albus ! Toute sa vie, ce garçon a subi des choses qu'aucun être humain ne devraient subir. Il a été battu à mort, violé par une personne de sa propre famille et vous pensez sérieusement qu'il va tout oublié et vivre normalement ?! Sa jambe droite est complètement détruite et il devra sûrement marcher avec une canne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Son oreille gauche, quant à elle, est définitivement perdue ! Il gardera des cicatrices, des brûlures, sans compter le traumatisme des viols. Pouvez-vous réparer cela, Dumbeldore ? Vous, le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il y est sur cette Terre...Pourriez-vous tout effacer ?

Devant le silence de son supérieur, Poppy eut un long soupir las.

_ Non, vous ne le pouvez pas, continua-t-elle. Vous avez beau être un spectaculaire sorcier, rien de ce que vous ferez ne pourras guérir les blessures mentales de cet enfant.

_ Très bien, alors...Selon vous, que devrais-je faire ?

_ Oubliez Voldemort. Oubliez tout, hormis le bien-être de Harry. Le mieux serait de le placer dans une famille sorcière afin qu'il reçoive tout l'amour qu'il n'a pas pu avoir jusque là. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est en rien responsable de ce qui lui arrive, que lui aussi a le droit d'être aimé pour ce qu'il est. Cette famille devra le choyer, toujours être aux petits soins pour lui. Jamais il ne devra être seul les premiers jours, même la nuit. Il se sentira sans doute perdu, inutile et aura le sentiment d'être un fardeau. Tous ceux qu'il connaît devront le rassurer, le réconforter, quitte à se répéter milles fois s'il le faut. Et, peut-être qu'avec le temps ses souvenirs resteront cachés au fin fond de son esprit.

_ Une famille dites-vous ?,, réfléchit Albus. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...mais...Les Weasley sont sans doute à exclure. Harry aura besoin de calme pour se rétablir . Je ne connais pas les Granger donc je ne préfères pas essayer. Nous savons tous que le jeune Draco détestes particulièrement Harry donc les Malfoy sont également à écarter...Mm...Severus sait mieux que quiconque ce que ressent le jeune Potter mais tous deux ont eut des rapports mouvementés et je crois qu'il faudra du temps pour que notre collègue se rende compte qu'Harry n'est pas James.

_ J'y penses, Albus, dit soudain l'infirmière. Ce jeune homme qui m'a assisté...

_ Eammon ?

_ Oui. Il avait l'air très préoccupé par l'état d'Harry. Je crois, d'ailleurs, qu'il est encore à son chevet.

Intrigué, Albus se retourna. A travers les vitres, il vit en effet Eammon Bentley au chevet de l'enfant, tenant sa main avec une délicatesse affectueuse qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue. Et Dumbeldore eut un sourire si large qu'il sentit la peau de ses joues tirer. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de joie et de malice.

_ Je crois que vous avez toute à fait raison, ma chère Poppy. Lord Bentley et son épouse sauront prendre soin de nôtre Harry, j'en suis absolument certain. C'est une idée brillante que vous avez là mon amie.

Poppy, toute colère oubliée, gloussa avec le Directeur, heureuse de ce petit complot qui allait peut-être permettre à un garçon blessé de reprendre goût à la vie.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Severus était penché sur son devoir potion, bien au chaud près du feu, dans sa salle commune. Vingt-trois heures avaient sonnées, et tout le monde était parti se coucher depuis longtemps. Le jeune garçon avait profité de cela pour travailler tranquillement et à son aise. Emmitouflé dans un pull de laine éliminé et beaucoup plus grand que lui, le Serpentard était allongé sur le ventre, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide au-dessus de lui. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il relisait son devoir en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil sur l'épais grimoire étalé à ses côtés. Il repoussa avec agacement une de ses longues mèches noires qui lui chatouillait le nez. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent de concentration tandis que sa bouche se tordait en une moue boudeuse quand il vit qu'il avait fait une faute d'orthographe au milieu de son devoir. Après un soupir fatigué, Severus s'empara d'un parchemin vierge ainsi que de sa plume et se mit à recopier son travail. Bien sûr pour quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait été une perte de temps considérable. Mais Severus était un perfectionniste et il détestait trouver des défauts dans ses écrits.**

** Il travailla encore un quart d'heure ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre :**

** _ Tu ne dors pas, Snape ?**

** Severus leva la tête brièvement pour voir Lucius Malfoy, l'élève le plus populaire de l'école parmi les Serpentards, se tenir droit et fier devant lui . Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs , cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins. Néanmoins, sur son visage, les rondeurs de l'enfance laissaient peu à peu place à des traits virils et indubitablement masculins qui suscitaient l'admiration des nombreuses demoiselles de Poudlard. Enveloppé dans une riche robe de chambre grise, le jeune homme de quinze ans s'installa dans un fauteuil, juste en face de Severus. Celui-ci retourna en silence vers son devoir.**

** Lucius le fixa pendant de longues minutes. Severus était un véritable mystère. L'aîné n'ignorait pas que le garçon était un sang-mêlé et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Son père avait essayé plus d'une fois de lui inculquer les lois des sang-purs concernant tout ce qui était moldu. Las des cris de ses parents, l'enfant qu'il avait été à cette époque avait accepté ces leçons à contre cœur mais n'y avait jamais crû. Bien qu'avec le temps les moldus le dégoûtèrent, il n'en était toutefois rien des Nés Moldus et des Sang-mêlés puisqu'ils possédaient tout de même une certaine quantité de magie qui faisaient d'eux des sorciers à part entière.**

** Mais Severus Snape était différent. Les vacances de Noël venaient juste de se terminer. Voilà quatre mois qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard en tant que première année à Serpentard. Et dès le début, ce petit garçon brun avait éveillé la curiosité de Lucius. Discret, silencieux, il passait son temps plongé dans d'épais livres de potions et n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot, sauf à Lily Evans avec qui il était apparemment très proche. Il baissait toujours les yeux, ne répondait pas lorsqu'il était victime d'insultes à cause de ses vêtements rapiécés et usés. Mais malgré tout cela, il dégageait une certaine aura. Une aura de peur, de douleur mais aussi de solitude. Une aura pour, Lucius ne savait quelle raison, lui donnait envie de devenir le protecteur de cet enfant dont personne ne semblait se préoccuper.**

** Et puis, une certaine noblesse émanait de cette minuscule silhouette. Lorsque les grands yeux noirs se posaient sur vous, il était impossible de s'y détourner. Le nez, quoique un peu long et pointu, n'était pas si laid à regarder sur ce visage pâle. La silhouette fine et délicate se déplaçait toujours avec une lenteur hypnotisante qui pouvait agacer ou fasciner. **

** Alors Lucius resta là, immobile, à regarder Severus. Celui-ci continuait ses occupations, comme si rien n'était, mais le blond n'était pas dupe. Le petit brun avait plus que conscience de ces yeux posés sur lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de commettre une erreur dont il se souviendrait longtemps, tout comme Lucius.**

** A cause de la chaleur des flammes dont il était très proche et de son pull très épais, Severus commençait à avoir très chaud. Et comme toute personne qui a chaud, le garçon remonta ses manches jusqu'au coude. Lucius poussa un léger cri lorsqu'il vit tous les bleus et hématomes présents sur les bras maigres du brun. Celui-ci, comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait, recouvrit vivement ses blessures tout en reculant le plus loin possible du blond. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment tandis que ses grands yeux noirs se levèrent sur Lucius qui était resté paralysé sur son fauteuil.**

** Réagissant enfin, l'aîné compris vite ce qu'il se passait chez Snape. Son silence, la façon dont il se cachait dans l'ombre ou longeait les murs en espérant que personne ne le voit. Ses vêtements laids et troués par les mites, son matériel scolaire de basse qualité...Et maintenant ça...**

** Lucius reprit un visage ordinaire tout en prenant garde à faire transparaître une certaine douceur sur ses traits. Très lentement, le jeune homme se leva et s'avança, pas à pas, vers un Severus recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant son bras blessé contre lui. Le blond s'accroupit, ses longs cheveux s'étalant sur chacune de ses épaules. Avec patience et douceur, il s'empara du membre meurtri de son cadet et repoussa la manche du pull. Il examina minutieusement chaque bleu et ecchymose. Ceux-ci devaient se répandre encore plus loin sur le corps de Severus. Les traces de doigts étaient évidentes et sûrement récentes.**

** _ Est-ce ton père qui t'a fait cela ?, s'enquit Lucius sans aucune curiosité ou pitié.**

** En réalité, sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Le jeune Snape se mordit la lèvre avant d'acquiescer, ses grandes prunelles ténébreuses se voilant de larmes. **

** _ Quelqu'un est-il au courant ?**

** _ N-non...**

** _ Cela te fait-il beaucoup souffrir ?, demanda encore le blond en caressant du pouce les meurtrissures.**

** _ Pas vraiment...Lorsque je fais des gestes brusques ou...ou quand on me touche..., débita Severus d'un ton hésitant. **

** Le blond semblait être une personne de confiance et aucune pitié ni aucun dégoût n'étaient visibles dans ses yeux clairs. Son regard était limpide, plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il était connu de notoriété publique que les Malfoy étaient sans cœur, accrochés à leurs préjugés de pureté du sang. Et cependant, ce Malfoy-ci le fixait sans haine, avec une certaine affection, comme un égal. **

** Comme un frère.**

** Cette nuit-là, les deux Serpentards ne dormirent pas. Ils restèrent côte à côte, près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune, à discuter. Pour la première fois, Severus raconta une partie du calvaire que son père lui faisait subir et, même si cela fut douloureux, il se sentit beaucoup plus léger ensuite. Lucius lui conta lui aussi son enfance, comment son propre géniteur lui avait inculquer les lois des Sang Purs, à coups de canne et de Doloris sous le regard indifférent de sa mère.**

** Une certaine complicité naquit entre eux. Pas un instant depuis, on ne vit Severus Snape seul, déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était désormais toujours accompagné de son fidèle ami Lucius Malfoy, qui, dans l'ombre, veillait sur lui comme un grand-frère sur-protecteur. Leur amitié devint de plus en plus solide, si bien qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Bien que leur visage restait impassible en toute circonstance, leurs gestes étaient sans équivoques. Pendant les repas, leurs épaules s'effleuraient. Lorsqu'ils marchaient, leurs pas se faisaient en même temps et on aurait pu presque dire qu'ils étaient deux personnes en une. Quand Severus avaient des problèmes avec les Maraudeurs, Lucius surgissait de nulle part et affrontait les quatre Gryffondors seul, touchant légèrement le bras ou la main de Severus au passage pour le rassurer.**

** Personne ne savait qu'un lien indestructible venait de naître entre les deux garçons. Sauf ceux qui savaient où regarder.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Eammon avait fini par rentrer au Manoir Malfoy, épuisé et fourbu. Heureusement, les femmes avaient pensé à tout et un bon repas l'attendait sur la table de la salle en manger. Durant le déjeuner, l'homme expliqua à Narcissa, à Georgina ainsi qu'à Lucius l'état général d'Harry Potter, et comment il évoluera par la suite. Les deux femmes furent très peinées et Lucius eut juste un soupir en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre, après tout ?

Le couple Bentley ne tarda pas à monter dans la chambre qui leur était réservée. Normalement, ils étaient en vacances en Angleterre et Lucius leur avait proposé l'hospitalité, chose qu'ils avaient accepter avec un grand plaisir. Après une bonne douche, Eammon sortit de la salle de bain, ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinant dans son dos, pieds et torse nus, seulement vêtu d'un ample pantalon de pyjama beige. S'essuyant la nuque avec la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou, le médicomage s'assit lourdement au bord du lit, songeant encore à cet adolescent brisé qu'il avait soigné. Se laissant basculer sur le matelas, Eammon ferma les yeux, laissant ses pensées vagabonder librement.

L 'affaissement du matelas et une caresse sur sa joue quelques minutes plus tard l'en sortit. Ses beaux yeux mauves se posèrent sur son épouse qui lui sourit tendrement.

_ A quoi pensais-tu ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ A ce garçon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête. Il semble si...si fragile...et si seul...

_ Et c'est ce qu'il est, sans doute.

_ Tu sais...je n'y ai jamais pensé depuis. J'avais trop peur de te faire souffrir, mais...Si j'avais eut un fils, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme Harry Potter. Fort, courageux, mais si faible en même temps.

Georgina posa la tête sur le torse de son mari et celui-ci sentit sa joue humide sur sa peau. Il passa une main tendre dans la chevelure de feu de sa femme.

_ Moi aussi, sanglota-t-elle. Moi aussi j'aurais tant aimé avoir un garçon si bon à te donner. Nous l'aurions appeler Lawrence...

_ Lawrence...Law...Lawrence Eammon Bentley..., murmura rêveusement Eammon. Ça sonnerait bien...

Un autre sanglot lui répondit. L'homme se redressa en position assise, faisant de même avec sa femme. Avec amour, il sécha ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mon Amour, souffla-t-il. Même si je n'aurais jamais de descendance, c'est avec toi que je suis le plus heureux. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, mon Aimé. Mais je crains toujours que tu ne te lasses d'une femme incapable d'enfanter.

_ Cela n'arrivera jamais. Tu es ma vie, Georgina. Ne l'oublie pas.

_ Je ne l'oublierai pas si tu es là pour me le rappeler, répondit malicieusement la jeune femme.

_ Toujours, sourit Eammon.

Les deux époux plongèrent sous les draps, dormant paisiblement malgré les récents événements, certains que tout irait pour le mieux. Comme toujours.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Alors, verdict ?:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup apprécier l'écrire ! Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic Illusion, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre suivant le week end dernier mais j'ai malheureusement été très malade ! Promis, je poste en fin de semaine !**

** Sur ce, on oublie pas que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, hormis le couple Bentley qui est à moi !**

** Bonne Lecture !**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

3.

Severus

_**Trois Semaines Plus tard**_

Lucius marchait d'un pas altier entre les vieux murs de Poudlard. Il avait toujours aimé ce lieu, là où il avait vécu ses plus belles années de jeunesse avant d'endosser le rôle de Lord Malfoy. Sa longue cape de velours noir caressa le sol lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots. Lucius connaissait ce chemin par cœur.

Tout au bout du corridor étroit se tenait une porte en bois sculptée. De chaque côté de cette porte, deux armures étaient là, semblables à celles que l'on trouvait partout au sein de l'école. Sitôt que Lucius fut à un mètre de la porte, les gardes de métal lui barrèrent le chemin avec leurs lances aiguisées comme des rasoirs.

_ Silencio, prononça Lucius.

Les armures écartèrent leurs armes alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Le blond pénétra alors dans une grande salle de séjour. Les murs étaient tous blancs et aucun cadre ne venait les décorer. La pièce était coupée en quatre parties spacieuses. Tout d'abord, l'entrée avec son porte manteau de fer forgé et son placard incrusté dans le mur. Un parapluie traînait dans un coin, encore humide face au matin pluvieux qui avait été annoncé et trempant quelque peu le parquet ciré. A gauche, une immense cheminée avait été allumée et diffusait une chaleur bienfaitrice malgré cette fin de juillet. Face à elle, le coin salon. Un tapis, blanc cassé, recouvrait le sol, contrastant avec le divan, les fauteuils et le marbre de la cheminée , tous noirs. Un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide ambré était posé sur la petite table basse, de même qu'une bouteille de Scotch encore ouverte. A droite, une bibliothèque regorgeant de livres anciens et de parchemins donnait une ambiance calme et apaisante au salon. Un peu plus loin, une table se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Une nappe beige l'enveloppait et deux chandeliers avaient été mis à chaque extrémités. Un vase de cristal rempli de roses blanches et odorantes l'égayait. Au plafond, un lustre pendait et donnait un éclairage tamisé en cette journée au temps sombre. Enfin, tout au bout de la salle, il y avait une petite cuisine américaine rangée soigneusement. Aucun ustensile ne traînait sur le plan de travail, seul un panier avec quelques fruits y était entreposé. Deux portes étaient là, de chaque côté de la cuisine. Lucius savait que celle de droite donnait sur la salle de bain, et celle de gauche était une chambre.

Severus Snape sortit de celle-ci et se dirigea vers Lucius. Nombre d'élèves auraient eut une attaque en voyant que l'homme n'était pas aussi sombre et mauvais qu'ils le pensaient tous. Ils auraient été ébahis par les appartements lumineux et confortables de leur maître de potions, ainsi que par les vêtements qu'ils portaient en dehors des cours. Bien sûr, le noir était toujours de rigueur, mais il n'y avait plus aucune robe à la cape démesurée, ni chemise agrémentée d'une trentaine de boutons. Les cheveux de Severus n'étaient gras que lorsqu'il appliquait une substance sur ceux-ci pour les protéger des volutes ou des projections de liquide, parfois dangereuses, de ses chères potions.

Lucius attendit donc que son ami arrive à sa hauteur, examinant avec soin le pull de cachemire blanc à coll roulé et le pantalon à pince noir que Severus portaient se jour-là. Ses cheveux noirs devenaient chaque jour plus long alors il avait prit l'habitude de les attacher à la va-vite en queue ou en chignon qui, pourtant, ne mettaient aucun doute sur sa virilité , bien que Lucius savait depuis des années que son meilleur ami avait toujours préféré les hommes aux femmes. Lorsqu'il l'avait su, Lucius avait été mal-à-l'aise. Il était quelqu'un de très tactile avec ses proches et la peur que ses étreintes ou ses gestes d'affection envers Severus aient été mal interprétés l'avait effrayé. Mais son ami l'avait vite rassuré, expliquant en riant qu'il voyait Lucius comme un grand-frère et que l'inceste ne l'avait jamais tenté.

Une fois près de lui, Lucius prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras en une forte accolade. L'état de Harry Potter avaient dû réveiller d'abominables souvenirs pour l'homme brun. Le blond se souvenait encore de cette nuit où, par mégarde, le petit Severus lui avait montré son bras recouvert de bleus. Et les autres nuits qui avaient suivies, pendant des années, à soigner les multiples blessures de ce petit garçon qui n'en était plus vraiment un, jusqu'à ses dix sept ans où-enfin- il put s'enfuir du foyer familial.

_ Comment vas-tu ?, s'enquit Lucius lorsqu'ils se furent séparés.

_ Mieux que Potter en tout cas, répondit Severus avec amertume.

Lucius s'assit sur un fauteuil, vitre imité par le maître de maison.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mon ami, reprit le blond. Le gosse l'avait caché à tout le monde, même à Dumbeldore.

_ Dumbeldore a toujours vu ces choses là trop tard...

_ Peut-être, mais il t'a tout de même aidé lorsque je n'étais pas là. Et il a toujours tenu le secret. Lui en vouloir ne sert à rien, ce n'est qu'un vieux gâteux.

_ Lucius, gronda Severus. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Albus a toute sa tête...quand il le veut.

Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres, mais Severus l'abandonna bien vite.

_ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Ma haine envers James Potter m'a complètement aveuglé. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il est dans le coma ! Et s'il ne se réveille pas, ce sera en partie ma faute ! Cet enfant était battu, Lucius ! Moi, plus que n'importe qui, aurais dû le remarquer ! Et le pire, c'est que maintenant que j'y penses, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Cette façon qu'il a toujours de courir après le danger, ce malaise qu'il a lorsqu'on le touche, cette crainte qu'il y a dans ses yeux lorsqu'on lui parle sévèrement. Ce gamin n'a jamais demandé toute l'attention qu'on lui porte. Il n'a jamais demandé d'être adulé pour avoir sauvé le monde. Il voulait juste être tranquille et aimé pour ce qu'il était. Il voulait de l'aide. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je le réalises.

_ Mais il a ses amis, cette Granger et ce Weasley ?

_ S'il les considéraient comme ses amis, il se serait confié à eux sur certaines choses. Du moins, je le crois.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Severus. Répond-moi franchement. Si tu n'avais pas relever ta manche ce soir-là, tu ne l'aurais jamais dit à personne, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda l'aristocrate en fixant son ami droit dans les yeux.

_ Non, souffla franchement le maître des potions. Non, je n'avais aucune intention de le dire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien...déjà parce que mon...enfin, Tobias m'avait menacé. J'avais très peur de lui. Et puis...c'était plutôt humiliant. Tu sais, lorsqu'on te frappe, qu'on t'insulte et qu'on te rabaisse jour après jour depuis ta plus tendre enfance, tu...tu te dis que tu le mérites. Que tu dois forcément être odieux pour endurer une telle souffrance. Alors tu te tais et tu acceptes. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_ Alors c'est sûrement pour ça que Potter l'a caché. Pas par soucis de sa réputation, ni par peur d'embêter ses amis. Mais parce qu'il pense que tout cela est sa faute.

Un silence s'installa, tendu et chargé de culpabilité.

_ Quand je pense à toutes ces horreurs que je lui ai dites...

_ Quand je penses que j'ai failli le tuer...

_ Ce n'est pas comparable, Lucius. Tu es un espion, tu te dois de faire tes preuves.

_ Oui, mais Potter ne le savait pas. Il ignore tout de mon rôle dans cette guerre, tout comme il ignore une partie du tien.

_ Lucius, murmura Severus, crois-tu que l'on devrait..., je ne sais pas...nous rattraper auprès du gamin ?

_ Tant d'années de haine ne se rattrapent pas, répondit le blond avec regret. Mais nous pourrions au moins nous expliquer avec lui. Il mérite au moins cela.

_Tu as sans doute raison. Et Draco ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?

_ Oh tu sais, il n'a jamais vraiment haï ce garçon. Il a simplement été vexé lorsque le petit Potter a refusé d'être son ami. Et ensuite, c'est devenu comme un jeu pour lui. Alors quand il a su ce qui était arrivé...il a eut la même réaction que nous. Il a culpabilisé.

_ Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il n'y est pour rien.

_ Il s'en veut pour toutes les mauvaises paroles qu'il lui a dites et a déclaré qu'il irait lui-même s'excuser. Je dois dire que je suis très fier de lui. Draco devient de plus en plus noble et juste au fil des jours. Il ira loin.

_ Tu dis cela car il est ton fils, rit Severus.

_ Et alors ? Tu n'en penses pas moins, avoue-le !

_ C'est vrai, mais il est mon filleul après tout. En tout cas, je me demande ce que Dumbeldore va décider pour le gamin.

_ Va savoir...Ses décisions sont toujours si imprévisibles !

Et Lucius n'avait pas idée à quel point il disait vrai.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Il flottait dans un océan de ténèbres.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Le néant.

Il ignorait jusqu'à la raison de sa présence ici, jusqu'à son propre nom. Plus rien ne comptait sauf cette félicité dans laquelle il se complaisait avec un grand plaisir.

Pas de douleur.

Pas de peine.

Pas de faux semblant.

Même lui n'était pas vraiment là.

Aucun bruit ne venait troubler ce silence.

Même son cœur semblait vouloir se taire.

Pourtant, soudainement, ses battements devinrent de plus en plus bruyants. Il s'accélérèrent avec une frénésie nouvelle. Une chaleur étrange émana de lui. Elle engloba son corps, tout son être. Et si au début elle fut douce, elle devint brûlante. La douleur s'empara de son crâne, de son buste, de ses bras. Elle descendit jusqu'à son ventre, ses jambes, ses pieds. Elle grandit, grandit encore. Et elle explosa.

Tout alors lui revint en mémoire. Avec un cri, mélangé d'un sanglot, il ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière éblouissante lui piqua les paupières et il battit furieusement des cils pour diminuer la douleur. Très vite, la souffrance de son corps le rappela à l'ordre et il se mit à bouger frénétiquement ses membres comme pour se débattre. Mais son mal redoubla, le faisant hurler. Épuisé, il resta immobile, pleurant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Harry Potter venait de se réveiller.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

**_ Je l'ai dit à Dumbeldore.**

** Severus leva les yeux vers son nouvel ami depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où Lucius Malfoy avait tout découvert, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Le petit brun, maintenant âgé de treize ans, n'avait rien dissimulé au Préfet des Serpentards malgré la honte et la douleur qui en avait découlé. Son secret n'en était plus vraiment un et il devait avouer que cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.**

** A chaque vacances, Severus était obligé de retourner chez lui. Dans ce grand manoir où sa mère souffrait bien trop pour s'occuper de son enfant, et où son père lui faisait subir les pires horreurs. Une fois de retour à Poudlard, Severus pouvait toujours compter sur Lucius pour le soigner et le réconforter, ce qui était une consolation suffisante pour retourner au manoir Prince au prochain trimestre. Pas un jour ne passait sans que le blond ne soit là. Tout près de lui. A l'école, jamais ils n'étaient séparés, sauf pendant les cours. Et quand chacun était chez lui, les hiboux des deux garçons avaient énormément de mal à suivre le rythme effréné de leurs lettres.**

** Aujourd'hui, nous étions dimanche. Tous les élèves étaient partis à Pré-Au-Lard, mis à part eux qui avaient préféré rester bien au chaud dans leur salle commune. La fin de l'année approchait et avec elle le départ imminent du grand blond. Celui-ci était en septième année et ne tarderait pas à entrer dans la vie active en compagnie de sa future épouse, Narcissa. Son père était décédé un mois auparavant. Il était désormais Lord Malfoy et, bien qu'il était puissant, il ne pouvait pas pour autant agir comme il le souhaitait. Ainsi, il avait des obligations et des devoirs.**

** Severus était, comme à son habitude, allongé sur la moquette près de la cheminée, un livre sous les yeux. Lucius était élégamment assis sur le divan, des parchemins et des livres étalés à ses côtés alors que sa plume avait été abandonnée négligemment sur ses genoux, tâchant son pantalon de haute couture au passage.**

** _ Pardon ?, demanda Severus qui pensait avoir mal entendu.**

** _ J'ai tout dit à Dumbeldore. A ton propos. **

** _ Quoi ?, hurla le brun. Mais pourquoi ? Es-tu fou ?!**

** _ Calme-toi, soupira Lucius. Si je l'ai fais, c'est pour toi.**

** _ Pour moi ?! Mais je n'ai jamais voulut que tu le cris sur tous les toits ! **

** Furieux, Severus se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire le tour de la pièce, les traits crispés par la colère.**

** _ Écoutes, je sais que tu voulais ne pas le dire à personne. Mais quand je ne serais plus là, il faudra bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi, argumenta le plus âgé.**

** _ Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller par moi-même !**

** _ Comme tu le faisais avant que je ne saches tout ?**

** _ Exactement !**

** _ Bon sang, Snape !, s'énerva à son tour le Serpentard blond. Est-ce si difficile d'admettre que tu as besoin d'aide ?! Tu ne peux pas porter ça tout seul ! Dumbeldore est peut-être un vieux fou mais Dieu sait comme il est puissant ! Tu as un allié de taille, cette fois !**

** _ Je n'en ai rien à faire !, hurla Severus alors que des sanglots obstruaient sa gorge. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié ! Je ne veux pas de son aide ! Est-ce qu'il était là jusqu'ici quand j'en avais besoin ? Est-ce qu'il a ne serais-ce que lever le petit doigts pour moi ?! Tu sais comme moi que Dumbeldore sait tout de ce qu'il se passe dans son château ! Il le sait depuis longtemps ! Et il n'a rien fait ! Je ne veux ni de sa compassion ni de la tienne ! Je ne veux pas être un fardeau !**

** La dernière phrase, criée de toutes ses forces, résonna longtemps dans l'esprit de Lucius qui regardait avec effarement son ami s'écrouler à genoux, sanglotant éperdument. Le cœur serré, le blond se demanda s'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix. Puis, il se mit lui-même sur les genoux, ne faisant pas attention à l'encre renversée dans laquelle il pataugeait, et prit celui qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille dans ses bras.**

** Il ignorait si son choix avait été le bon, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Albus regardait avec son enthousiasme habituel les deux personnes assises à son bureau. Un éclair de jubilation passa dans ses yeux bleus scintillants tandis qu'il laissait lentement son bonbon au citron fondre sur sa langue. Il était impatient, nerveux comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

Face à lui, Eammon et Georgina le fixait avec un empressement plus que visible. Les deux ignoraient pourquoi ils étaient ici, mais ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que cela concernait Harry Potter et son état de santé.

_ Mes amis, commença le Directeur, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : Harry s'est réveillé il y aune heure à peine. Il a ouvert les yeux très brièvement mais Madame Pomfresh est formelle. Il n'est plus en danger à présent.

_ Et..., s'enquit Eammon, comment va-t-il à présent ?

_ Sa fièvre n'a toujours pas baissée et sa magie n'arrange pas les choses. Elle est assez chaotique. Mais Pompom a bon espoir que cela ira mieux bientôt. Il est très faible, épuisé même et il va falloir plusieurs semaines afin qu'il soit totalement rétabli. Et c'est justement pour cela que je vous ai convoqués, mes enfants.

Albus marqua une pause, un sourire farceur aux lèvres et fit durer ce suspense qu'il chérissait tant en se levant de son fauteuil pour se placer près d'une des fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc, encore vide à cette période de l'année.

_ Expliquez-vous, Albus, s'exclama Georgina. En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

_ Eh bien, ma Chère, comme je le disais, Harry est encore très fragile. Il aura besoin de tout le repos nécessaire. Mon intention est de le placer dans une famille sorcière où il sera choyé, en sécurité et au calme pendant sa guérison.

_ Et vous souhaitiez savoir si nous connaissons une famille appropriée, conclut Eammon.

_ Pas vraiment, non, rit Dumbeldore. En réalité, c'est à vous que je songeais pour prendre soin d'Harry.

_ P-pardon ? Bégaya Georgina. Mais...Albus...

_ Nous...nous sommes incapables de..., bafouilla à son tour Eammon, tous deux sous le choc. Vous voulez que nous prenions Harry chez nous ?

_ Rien ne vous y oblige. Mais je sais, Eammon Bentley, que vous vous êtes profondément attaché au garçon. Il n'a plus de famille, ses amis ne sont pas encore au courant de sa situation et aucun des deux ne pourrait accueillir Harry chez lui. J'aurais aimé m'occuper de lui moi-même, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il ne me fera pas confiance. Vous êtes son seul espoir de rétablissement. Et puis, je sais quelle douleur vous avez traversée. L'amour et la reconnaissance d'un enfant sont les plus grands trésors qu'un adulte puisse recevoir.

Eammon et Georgina se consultèrent d'un regard hésitant. Prendre soin d'Harry et l'aimer serait une chose facile. Eammon ressentait déjà une grande tendresse pour l'adolescent et Georgina, de part les récits de son époux, avait vite suivie le même chemin. Ils ne manquaient pas d'argent, le gâter un peu ne poserait aucun problème, de même pour les soins. Mais un détail, un seul détail, les retenaient.

_ Mais..., souffla Georgina, il partira.

_ Nous ne pourrons pas supporter cela une deuxième fois, Albus, murmura Eammon en serrant la main de son épouse. Nous avons déjà perdu un enfant. Nous ne voulons pas en perdre un autre.

_ Je ne peux, ou ne veux plus décider à la place d'Harry, répondit gravement Albus. S'il souhaite venir avec vous, alors je le laisserais faire.S'il veut rester par la suite, cela sera de sa propre initiative et je ne m'opposerais aucunement à son choix, quel qu'il soit. Ce sera à lui que vous demanderez.

_ Cela vaut peut être la peine d'essayer, Georgina, suggéra Eammon. Après tout, si nous pouvons rendre un enfant heureux pourquoi refuser ?

_ Je sais que tu aimes ce garçon, mon chéri. Mais s'il vient à partir...

_ Alors, la coupa le brun, ce sera à nous de l'aimer et le protéger de toutes nos forces afin qu'il soit le mieux possible auprès de nous. Peut-être dans ce cas, ne voudra-t-il pas s'en aller ?

Georgina regarda son mari avec espoir et finit par esquisser un sourire ravi.

_ Tu as raison, dit-elle. Nous acceptons, Albus !

_ Merveilleux !, s'émerveilla le vieil homme. Je suis certain que vous ne le regretterez pas. Et si nous allions rendre visite à notre petit malade pour lui demander son avis ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

_ Oui, acquiesça le couple avec une joie qu'ils n'avaient plus ressentie depuis des années.

Les trois complices partirent donc du bureau et entamèrent le trajet jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Sur le chemin, Eammon et Georgina réfléchirent à toutes les choses à faire pour l'arrivée d'Harry, pleins d'entrain à l'idée de pouvoir enfin obtenir ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvés : un enfant à aimer. La tête leur tournait tandis qu'ils imaginaient la vie auprès de ce garçon brisé, se promettant muettement de tout entreprendre pour que le Survivant laisse son passé tragique derrière lui pour se consacrer à un avenir meilleur à leurs côtés.

Tout était très calme lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie. Harry était toujours endormi d'un sommeil agité de part la brûlante fièvre qui s'était emparé de lui mais ne pouvait pas bouger ses membres à cause des trop nombreuses attelles qu'il portait. Pompom était auprès de lui, assise sur une chaise, tricotant une écharpe tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil alertes sur son patient. Sur la table de nuit, de nombreuses fioles avaient été posées par prévention.

_ Comment va-t-il, Pompom ?, s'enquit Dumbeldore sur un ton bas pour ne pas déranger son protégé.

_ Sa magie semble s'être calmée pour le moment, chuchota la femme. Mais sa fièvre refuse de baisser, peu importe les potions que j'utilise.

_ Je vois, dit Albus d'un air préoccupé. Pompom, je vous présentes Eammon et Georgina Bentley. Si Harry le veut, ils seront ses nouveaux gardiens.

_ Oh, mais c'est magnifique Albus ! Harry ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller maintenant, asseyez-vous donc !

Et Mrs Pomfresh avait raison. Une heure plus tard, Harry se mit à remuer. Une grimace déforma ses traits alors que ses cils papillonnèrent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un gémissement de douleur. L'infirmière déboucha deux fioles et mit la première devant les lèvres du gryffondor.

_ Bois, Harry, dit elle doucement. C'est une potion contre la douleur.

Le garçon, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux, obéit. Il manqua plus d'une fois de s'étouffer mais la vieille femme lui massait toujours la gorge avec délicatesse. Aussitôt qu'il eut tout avalé, Harry émit un soupir de soulagement qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus pour calmer sa respiration erratique puis il ouvrit les yeux. Ses grands yeux verts, bien que cernés, n'avaient pas perdu de leur charme. Leur si belle couleur ne scintillait plus autant qu'autrefois cependant. Son teint, d'ordinaire délicat, était jauni par les bleus et la fièvre. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et coupées.

Sans bouger la tête , le garçon regarda autour de lui avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Dumbeldore et les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient. La peur envahit immédiatement son regard mais pas un seul trait de son visage ne bougea, hormis la crispation flagrante de sa mâchoire. Albus sut que si Harry n'avait pas été immobilisé, il aurait bondit du lit pour se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce. La peine envahit son cœur alors qu'il constatait toutes ces choses qu'il aurait dû voir bien avant.

_ Bonjour, Harry, dit-il avec une grande douceur.

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête, les yeux baissés.

_ Tout d'abord, continua le directeur comme si rien n'était, je tiens à m'excuser profondément pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Si je ne t'avais pas déposé devant ce perron cette nuit-là, comme Minerva me l'avait dit, tout ceci n'aurait jamais existé et tu aurais été un petit garçon heureux et aimé.

Harry détourna la tête et , à l'inspiration tremblante qu'il prit, Dumbeldore devina qu'il pleurait.

_ C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te laisser en paix, reprit le vieil homme. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux te retirer de cette guerre et vivre comme tu aurais toujours dû vivre.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard perdu, surpris et désespéré. Un lourd sanglot sortit de sa bouche, suivit d'un gémissement suppliant. Tout son corps trembla alors qu'il secouait la tête avec force en signe de négation.

_ Allons, allons, mon garçon !, s'exclama le directeur. Calme-toi et dit-moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Mais Harry serra fermement les lèvres, toujours secoué par ses pleurs. Il plongea ses profonds yeux verts dans ceux d'Albus qui en eut le souffle coupé. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué tant de douleur ? Celle-ci était pourtant si forte qu'elle le cloua sur place et il ne put se soustraire à ce regard. Le garçon était irrévocablement brisé. Cette constatation lui sauta au visage comme une gifle. Il avait agit trop tard. Et rien de tout ce qu'il pourra tenter ne guérira l'enfant. Comment Harry avait-il fait pour garder une souffrance si profonde en lui sans que personne, même lui, ne s'en aperçoive ? Comment avait-il fait pour agir aussi normalement alors qu'il savait qu'en rentrant à Privet Drive, son cauchemar recommencerait ? Comment cela se faisait-il que ses magnifiques orbes vertes soient si emplies d'innocence et de pureté après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Alors qu'on le salissait, qu'on le cassait, qu'on le tuait chaque fois un peu plus...Comment avait-il réussit à survivre ?

Et Albus, à cet instant, comprit. Harry avait tenu parce que des millions de personnes avaient besoin de lui. Il avait survécu, parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était le seul qui pouvait les sauver. Il était resté...mais pas pour lui-même. La guerre avait toujours été sa seule raison de vivre. Une perspective d'espoir et de paix pour ceux qu'il aimait était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Pour le monde entier, Harry voulait se battre.

Et ensuite, seulement ensuite, partir. A jamais.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Un petit commentaire ? *.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! Alors voici le chapitre quatre ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**

** Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling, sauf le couple Bentley !**

** Bonne Lecture !**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

4.

**Je me suis tu...**

Albus Dumbeldore fixait le visage ravagé de l'enfant face à lui. Tout lui semblait plus clair...et en même temps si sombre ! Lui qui aimait Harry comme son petit-fils, savoir que celui-ci était dévoué à ce point à leur communauté, le rendait à la fois malheureux et fier. Fier de compter ce garçon si brave et généreux dans son entourage mais atrocement malheureux d'une telle injustice.

Harry était un garçon parfait. Doux, gentil, il ne pensait qu'au bien de son prochain sans se soucier de lui-même. Son cœur était si beau et si emplit de pureté ! Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à un être aussi superbe ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur cet adolescent incroyable ?

Refoulant sa peine, Albus s'avança vers Harry et s'assit lentement auprès de lui, attentif au moindre signe de rejet. Mais le garçon ne bougea pas. Il se raidit de tout son petit corps et ne quitta pas les yeux bleus de son directeur du regard. Celui-ci leva, très précautionneusement, une main longue et ridée. Il fut heureux de voir que le gryffondor restait toujours aussi immobile et passa ses longs doigts fripés dans la chevelure désordonnée du jeune homme en un geste si empli de tendresse qu'Harry sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes.

Dumbeldore continua longtemps ses caresses, jusqu'à ce qu' Harry n'est plus de larmes à verser. Dans un geste purement enfantin, le garçon avait saisit d'une main la robe colorée de son professeur et fermait les yeux sous les attentions particulièrement affectueuses du vieil homme. Celui-ci le laissa faire, comprenant parfaitement qu'Harry n'avait jamais eut d'enfance et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir choyé, aimé et protégé.

Il se permit donc ce geste doux, privilégié et rare parce qu'il aimait profondément ce garçon et qu'il était après tout humain. Sa décision devint irrévocable. Que lui importait que des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d' Ève ni d'Adam meurent, tant que son cher Harry était en vie. Tant pis s'il devait affronter la colère de tout un monde tant que son précieux élève soit heureux pendant quelques mois. Il était prêt à tout pour revoir ce sourire radieux sur les lèvres du fils Potter.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Harry, dit-il sans toutefois abandonner ses caresses. Tu as vécu des choses dont personne ne devrait sortir vivant. Tu t'es sacrifié assez de fois pour que je puisses dire que tu es l'être le plus merveilleux que j'ai pu rencontré dans ma longue vie. Et, en ce sens, je ne peux t'inclure dans cette guerre. Pas tout de suite du moins. Je veux que tu connaisses tout ce que tu n'as pas connu. L'amour, le respect, l'affection. Tu en as besoin, même si je ne peux pas affirmer que cela guérira tes blessures. C'est pourquoi je veux te placer dans une famille sorcière qui saura te donner tout cela. Tu m'as bien compris, Harry ?

Le jeune homme, touché et bouleversé, acquiesça avec hésitation. La main du directeur dans ses cheveux dévia jusqu'à son visage pour venir s'égarer sur sa joue et Harry enfouit sa figure autant qu'il le put dans cette paume aimante. Jamais personne n'avait eut de tels gestes envers lui. Même pas Sirius, Hermione ou Mrs Weasley.

_ Bien, continua Albus en souriant tendrement au garçon. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un dans ce cas.

A contre cœur, le vieux sorcier s'écarta d'Harry et posa sa main cajoleuse sur celle, minuscule, du malade. Il fit un geste pour permettre à Georgina et Eammon de s'avancer afin qu'ils soient bien en vue du garçon.

_ Harry, je te présente Eammon et Georgina Bentley. Ce sont de vieux amis en qui j'ai toute confiance. Ils ont accepté de prendre soin de toi pendant quelques temps. Si tu le souhaites, bien entendu.

Le vieil homme laissa le temps au temps. Il ne fallait rien brusquer. Harry n'était pas prêt pour redonner sa confiance à un adulte, il en avait pleinement conscience. Des jours difficiles s'annonçaient mais Albus était convaincu que les Bentley étaient la solution. Leur grand amour des enfants n'était plus à prouver et seul cela pouvait sauver Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent immobiles près du lit, se complaisant sans un mot face au regard troublant et scrutateur de l'enfant alité. Celui-ci, craintif, se raidit. Ses prunelles vertes émeraude naviguèrent sur chacun de leur trait avec une suspicion presque offensante. Son visage couvert de contusions sembla se détendre quelque peu face au sourire sincère qu'affichait le couple. L'homme dégageait quelque chose de rassurant. Pourtant, il aurait dû être terrifié face à la haute et forte stature d'Eammon. Mais ses yeux plein de chaleur le convainquit de la bonté de l'étranger. Son épouse mit Harry tout de suite en confiance. Elle lui rappelait sa défunte mère avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts, plus clairs cependant que les siens.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le gryffondor eut un pâle sourire. Les paroles de Vernon lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Ne pas s'attacher. Il leur fera du mal. Il causera leur perte. Personne ne devait l'aimer.

Indécis, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains alors que de nouveaux sanglots franchissaient ses lèvres. Les poings serrés, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Si ces personnes venaient à s'attacher, il leur ferait du mal un jour où l'autre. Peut-être même mourront-elles ? Comme Cédric, comme Sirius, comme ses parents...Tant de gens étaient déjà en danger par sa faute ! Une pensée égoïste naquit dans sa tête : si quelqu'un d'autre qui lui était proche venait à mourir...il ne s'en remettrait pas. C'était trop dur, trop éprouvant, trop...Trop, tout simplement. Ce couple avait l'air si gentil ! Si prêt à l'aimer ! Alors que lui était si repoussant, si sale et si mauvais !

_ Harry, mon enfant..., murmura Albus. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Je..., croassa l'adolescent. Je ne peux pas...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? Parles sans crainte, mon petit, insista le directeur en repassant une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son élève.

_ Je ne peux pas aller avec ces gens...

_ Pourquoi donc ? Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à avoir peur ils te traiteront comme si tu était leur enfant.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, sanglota Harry. Ils...ils vont mourir...

_ Harry ! Mais enfin pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ils ne mourront pas enfin...

_ Si ! Si ,ils mourront ! Comme Maman et Papa ! Comme Cédric et comme Sirius ! Tous ceux qui m'approchent meurent !, se mit alors à hurler l'enfant de toute la force de ses poumons.

_ Harry...

_ Partez ! Allez vous-en ! Il ne faut pas...il ne faut pas que vous soyez près de moi...

_ Harry...

_ NON ! Laissez-moi !

Complètement secoué, Harry se mit à crier comme un dément, en proie à ses plus sombres démons. Malgré ses nombreuses attelles, il se mit à se débattre comme un beau diable et ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur de ses membres brisés.

Déboussolé, Albus tenta avec l'aide des Bentley de maîtriser l'enfant mais celui-ci, bien trop agité, donnait des coups sans s'en apercevoir. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, les trois personnes présentes regardèrent le garçon avec chagrin, complètement démunis.

C'est sur cette scène que tombèrent Severus et Lucius lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie. Ils restèrent tout d'abord les bras ballant, un peu pris au dépourvu par l'attitude du jeune Potter, avant de se précipiter vers Dumbeldore.

_ Albus , l'interpella Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Il ne veut pas aller avec les Bentley, chuchota tristement le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche. Il pense que toutes les personnes qu'il approche vont mourir un jour ou l'autre par sa faute. Comme ses parents, le jeune Black et Mr Diggory, a-t-il dit.

Snape ferma les yeux. A cet instant, rien n'aurait pu le retenir de débarquer à Privet Drive et de torturer les Dursley jusqu'à la fin. Rien, excepté Harry. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué à quel point tous deux se ressemblaient ? Car Severus comprenait parfaitement la réaction de l'enfant. Il avait eut la même de nombreuses fois, craignant l'aide secourable des autres afin de leur éviter tout danger, chose dont l'avait menacé Tobias plusieurs fois et en lui faisant mémoriser ce serment cruel à coup de canne.

_ Pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec Mr Potter ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Severus, je ne crois pas..., commença à s'opposer Dumbeldore, vite coupé par le regard noir du jeune professeur.

_ Albus, vous avez la mémoire courte, gronda celui-ci. Je suis celui qui comprend le mieux Mr Potter dans cette pièce et être entouré de tout ce monde ne l'aidera aucunement. Alors partez.

Snape attendit que tous soient sortis. Lorsque la porte se referma, il était seul avec un enfant hurlant et pleurant dans son lit d'hôpital, enfermé dans ses souvenirs. L'homme soupira. La pédagogie n'avait jamais été son fort, et encore moins le contact avec les autres. Comment était-il sensé procéder ? De plus, Potter et lui s'étaient toujours détestés. Cela compliquait atrocement les choses.

_Mais tu étais le seul à le haïr_, souffla une voix dans son esprit qu'il préféré taire au plus vite. Sa culpabilité était déjà assez grande.

Mal-à-l'aise, Severus s'avança vers le lit et attendit que le garçon se calme de lui-même. Et cela ne tarda pas. Épuisé, le corps douloureux, et la gorge irritée, on n'entendit bientôt plus que de léger pleurs et la respiration haletante d'Harry . Malgré tout, il restait enfermé dans ses cauchemars et murmurait des choses sans queue ni tête que Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre. Le plus délicatement possible et avec son ton le plus doux, il appela l'adolescent afin de lui faire reprendre conscience.

_ Mr Potter...Mr Potter, c'est le professeur Snape...Vous n'êtes plus chez votre famille, Potter...Vous êtes à Poudlard, dans l'infirmerie. Tout va bien, gamin. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Severus parla ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de rassurer Harry et le ramener à la réalité. Quand il parut suffisamment calme, le professeur se permit de poser ses longs doigts fins sur la main du patient, lui communiquant sa chaleur. Cela sembla fonctionner, car après un moment, le petit brun ouvrit des yeux voilés et rougis par les larmes. Son regard désespéré croisa celui de l'enseignant qui n'avait pas cessé de parler d'un ton qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais entendu.

_ Pr...professeur..., bafouilla-t-il.

_ Je suis là, Mr Potter. Tout va bien.

_ Je croyais...j'ai crû être revenu chez Oncle Vernon..., murmura Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il se mordis la lèvre immédiatement pour ne pas en dévoiler plus. Snape n'était pas la meilleure personne avec qui en parler, et en réalité aucune autre ne l'était. Il se fichait de lui, le détestait depuis des années. Sa vie n'intéressait personne et il ne voulait pas que l'homme lui reproche quoique se soit. Il avait mal, il avait soif, il avait peur...mais il n'avait pas à le dire. Il n'était qu'une petite chose insignifiante qui ne méritait rien d'autre que l'indifférence ou la haine.

_ Potter !, claqua la voix glaciale du maître des potions. Restez avec moi.

_ P-pardon...Je ne voulais pas crier...je...

_ Bien sûr que vous ne le vouliez pas, acquiesça Snape avec raideur. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui a déclenché cette crise d'angoisse, Mr Potter. Vous avez effrayé le professeur Dumbeldore.

_ Je suis désolé...

_ Vous n'êtes plus chez vos tuteurs et vous n'y retournerez pas alors inutile de vous excuser à tout bout de champs.

Harry baissa la tête. Le professeur était agacé. C'était à cause de lui.

_ Alors, Mr Potter ? J''attends toujours une réponse. Pourquoi étiez-vous si angoissé ?

_ Je...je ne veux pas être un fardeau, monsieur. Et ces gens seront beaucoup mieux sans moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?, demanda Severus, le visage toujours impénétrable.

_ Je suis l'ennemi numéro un du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Si je vais vivre avec eux, ils seront en danger. Et ils finiront par mourir...comme les autres.

L'homme transperça de ses yeux noirs d'encre le jeune homme face à lui, qui n'osait d'ailleurs pas le regarder. Soumission. Humiliation. Solitude. Culpabilité. Les Dursley avaient fait du beau travail.

_ J'ignore comment votre famille vous a fait gobé tout cela. Sûrement de la même façon que mon père l'a fait avec moi. Mais ce que je sais- et vous le comprendrez vous aussi avec le temps- c'est que vous n'êtes en rien la cause des victimes de Vous-savez-qui. Ce sont eux qui ont scellé leur destin. Ils ont choisis de se battre pour le bien. Avec toutes les conséquences que cela engendrent. Vos parents et Black le savait parfaitement. Pour Diggory, en revanche...Il était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Vous êtes un jeune homme sur qui reposent tous les espoirs. En tuant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous sauverez tout un monde. Qu'importe les autres. Ceux-là ne pourront pas revenir. Ceux-là ne pourront pas empêcher le Mal de venir frapper à nos portes. Vous seul le pouvez. Alors ne vous sentez pas coupable de choses pour lesquelles vous ne pouvez plus rien. Songez au présent. Songez à l'avenir. Car ce sont eux qui sont les plus menacés. Et puis...tout le monde meurt un jour où l'autre.

_ Comment pourrais-je tous les sauver...alors que je n'ai même pas pu me défendre des Dursley ?, s'enquit Harry avec une amertume et une douleur profonde.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose. On vous a appris à craindre votre famille. On vous a appris à leur obéir et à les subir. On vous a appris à garder le silence. Les Dursley vous ont dressé depuis votre plus jeune âge. Vous y êtes habitué, tout comme vous êtes habitué à garder un masque de joie et de sérénité lorsque vous êtes dans le monde magique. Parce que vous avez pensé que c'était le mieux pour les autres.

_ Je n'ai plus assez de courage...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour porter mon masque. J'en ai assez de mentir, de faire semblant. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de laisser la peur et la souffrance me submerger...pour qu'enfin quelqu'un me remarque tel que je suis.

_ Dans ce cas, abandonnez votre masque. Allez vivre avec les Bentley pendant quelques mois. Ne leur cachez rien. Ils vous aideront et vous donneront tout ce que vous avez toujours voulut.

_ Vous les connaissez ?

_ En effet. Ce sont des gens biens.

_ Pourquoi Mr Malfoy était ici ?

Severus sembla un instant surpris par la question mais compris vite que le jeune homme ne cherchait qu'à changer de sujet.

_ Lucius est un très vieil ami. Il a accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre afin de protéger sa famille. Il l'aurait fait plutôt si seulement on lui en avait laissé la possibilité.

_ Je vois, murmura Harry. Mais il a pourtant...

_ Essayé de vous tuer ? Il était déjà espion à cette époque. Il vous a menacé simplement pour ne pas griller sa couverture. Tout comme moi je le fais lorsque je suis votre professeur.

_ J'accepte l'idée que Mr Malfoy est joué un rôle...mais je ne vous crois pas lorsque vous dites que vous portez un masque lors des cours. Votre haine envers moi est réelle.

_ Elle n'était pas dirigée contre vous, avoua Severus en s'émerveillant intérieurement de la maturité du jeune Potter. Vous savez que votre père...n'a pas été tendre envers moi. J'aurais pu lui pardonner...si seulement il n'avait pas agit avant de réfléchir.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ?, interrogea avec curiosité Harry, avide d'en savoir plus sur ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Severus regarda longuement les grands yeux verts avant de se décider à parler. Admettre un passé qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier était très difficile. Le révéler à un gamin meurtri l'était encore plus.

_ Mon père était un homme dur, Potter. Très dur. Il détestait les sorciers et adorait l'alcool. Je n'étais désiré que par ma mère et je l'ai senti dès que j'ai poussé mon premier cri. Mon enfance fut à l'image de mon paternel. Froide, morne, douloureuse. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Lily, votre mère. Elle a été une amie merveilleuse pour moi, vous savez. Je suis même tombé amoureux d'elle. Oh bien sûr c'était un amour d'enfant. Mais sa fraîcheur, son innocence et sa joie de vivre étaient si nouvelles et si fascinantes pour moi ! Elles me faisait tout oublier.

Harry eut un sourire tendre en entendant sa mère décrite ainsi.

_ Comme j'aurais aimé la connaître...

_ Vous n'avez aucun besoin de la connaître. Vous êtes exactement comme elle. Au début je ne voyais que votre physique que vous avez hérité de James. Mais...je dois bien admettre que si Lily aurait été à votre place, elle aurait agit exactement comme vous.

_ Parlez-moi de mon père.

_J'ai bien peur que tout ce que j'ai connu de lui n'est pas très flatteur. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais timide mais déterminé. Déterminé à sortir des griffes de mon père. C'est pour cette unique raison que j'ai été admis à Serpentard. Dès le premier jour, James a été jaloux de l'attention que me portait Lily. J'avais un physique peu avantageux, j'étais en mauvaise santé et mes vêtements étaient des loques. Votre père et Black avaient toutes les raisons de me rejeter. Vers la fin de ma première année , je me suis rapproché de Lucius d'une manière complètement inattendu. Il était le leader des Serpentards. Il était le plus âgé et le plus noble. Un jour où j'étais seul avec lui dans la salle commune, il a remarqué mes bleus sur mes bras. Il a tout de suite deviné.

_ Attendez, l'arrêta Harry. Vous essayez de me dire que...que votre père...

_ Oui. Depuis toujours, mon père me violentait. Il me faisait peur. J'étais seul, personne ne savait. Jusqu'à Lucius. Dès lors, il a prit soin de moi comme un frère. Il me soignait, me réconfortait. Mais sa dernière année à Poudlard vint à s'achever. Il devint mangemort, tout en restant proche de Dumbeldore, car c'était le choix de son père et il ne connaissait aucune alternative. Il épousa Narcissa. J'étais amer, seul, mal dans ma peau. Avant de s'en aller, Lucius avait tout raconté à Albus qui me prit à son tour sous son aile. Mais il avait d'autres obligations et j'étais révolté contre lui. Pourquoi m'aider maintenant alors qu'il m'a avait ignoré pendant cinq ans ? Mon père était de plus en plus violent. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Un soir où il était plus ivre que d'habitude, il tua ma mère en la rouant de coups. J'étais dévasté. Et terriblement en colère . Je voulais lui faire payer. Mais il me fallait de la puissance et des alliés. Voldemort est intervenu à ce moment là. Il m'aiderait à tuer mon père, à condition que je devienne un de ses sbires. Ma haine était si grande que j'ai accepté sans réfléchir. J'ai tué mon père d'un Avada sans aucun remords. Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait, il était déjà trop tard. La Marque était sur mon bras. Pour protéger ta mère, j'ai préféré m'éloigner. Je l'ai délibérément insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe et je n'ai plus eut aucun contact avec elle par la suite. Je la surveillais dans l'ombre car le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait fait part de ses projets. Le plus important était d'éliminer l'enfant de la Prophétie. Toi. J'ai prévenu Albus et lui ai juré allégeance. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. J'ai été prévenu trop tard de l'attaque. Quand je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow, la maison était en ruines, James était mort dans les escaliers, Lily gisait au milieu des débris de la chambre et toi...tu pleurais dans ton berceau en regardant le corps de ta mère, comme si tu avais compris tout ce que cela impliquait.

Un long silence s'installa. Harry semblait réfléchir à toutes ces paroles, tandis que Severus avait le regard hanté par tous ses souvenirs.

Le garçon n'aurait jamais pensé que Snape avait été comme lui. Mal aimé, détesté, battu...C'était une chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était, malheureusement, pas le seul à vivre tout cela. Il sut alors que trois choix s'imposaient à lui : mourir, haïr toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient fait tant de mal...ou vivre et tout recommencer depuis le début en n'oubliant pas cependant son passé et ses douloureuses cicatrices. Et vivre voulait dire aider son monde.

_ Hum...Professeur ?, dit Harry.

_ Oui, Mr Potter ?, répondit celui-ci en ayant l'air de revenir de très loin.

_ Si j'arrive à tuer Vous-savez-qui...qu'est-ce que vous allez faire par la suite ?

_ Eh bien...je pense que je resterais à Poudlard. Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Je...je n'ai jamais réfléchit à mon avenir...j'ai toujours été certain que je mourrais après mon combat avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Vous êtes jeune, vous avez toute la vie devant vous. Et il y a vos proches. Ils auront besoin de vous, je suppose.

_ Oui...Très bien. J'accepte de me rendre chez les Bentley.

_ Vous faites le bon choix, Mr Potter.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous entendre me dire cela un jour, rit légèrement Harry.

_ Les temps changent, sourit le sombre maître des potions.

Celui-ci fit entrer Albus, Eammon, Georgina, Lucius et Madame Pomfresh qui s'empressa d'aller voir son patient.

_ Alors ça c'est la meilleure, marmonna-t-elle en remettant les attelles d'Harry en place. Me mettre à la porte de ma propre infirmerie...C'est un scandale..

_ Cessez vos jérémiades, femme, gronda Severus. Dites-nous plutôt comment va Mr Potter.

_ Il va bien. C'est un miracle d'ailleurs qu'il soit encore en vie après avoir discuté avec vous aussi longtemps, répliqua Pompom.

Severus grommela quelque chose que personne ne compris et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cette note légère ne dura pourtant guère longtemps car l'adolescent se mit à tousser avec violence, dérangeant une fois de plus ses membres immobilisés. Madame Pomfresh s'empressa de lui faire boire un peu d'eau avant d'arranger ses bandages.

_ Mr Potter, cette fois je ne veux plus que vous bougiez d'un pouce ! Comment voulez-vous guérir correctement si je dois toujours remettre vos os en place ?

_ Pardon, Madame Pomfresh. Je ne bougerais plus.

_ Je l'espères bien ! Il faut que j'aille dans mon bureau, à présent. Albus, je compte sur vous pour ne pas le déranger trop longtemps, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Poppy. Je ferais attention.

Severus et Lucius se placèrent debout, bien droits, au pied du lit tandis que le couple Bentley s'installait sur le lit d'à côté. Dumbeldore préféra reprendre sa place sur un bout de matelas de son élève tandis qu'il posait à nouveau une main sur sa chevelure indomptable d'un noir d'encre.

_ Alors, mon enfant, as-tu décidé de ce que tu voulais ?, demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

_ Oui. J'accepte d'aller vivre quelques temps avec Mr et Mrs Bentley...s'ils sont d'accord, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec timidité.

_ Nous en sommes ravis, Harry, se réjouit Georgina en serrant la main de son époux. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine.

_ Tu vas adoré le manoir, Harry !, s'enthousiasma Eammon. Bien sûr, il va falloir aménager ta chambre car cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eut d'invités mais je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire chez nous.

_ Nous habitons au milieu des bois, continua Georgina. C'est très calme et remplis de verdure et d'animaux. Lorsque tu seras bien rétablit, nous irons faire une ballade à cheval et nous te montrerons des endroits magnifiques ! Tu verras, ce sera merveilleux !

_ J'en suis sûr, sourit Harry, toutes ses craintes envolées.

_ Parfait, gloussa Albus en gobant un de ses fameux bonbons au citron. Occupons nous des détails à présent. Poppy m'a dit que tu ne pourrais pas bouger avant trois jours. Cela nous laisse assez de temps pour tout organiser. Nous allons te chouchouter, mon garçon ! Tout d'abord, il te faut de nouvelles affaires. Mais je laisse le soin à Georgina et Narcissa de s'en occuper. Ensuite, il ne faudra pas négliger tes études pour autant donc je vais organiser une réunion avec les professeurs afin que nous aménagions un emploi du temps. Il faudra également prendre en charge ta rééducation mais Eammon est un expert dans ce domaine. Les protections du manoir Bentley sont puissantes mais il ne faut rien négliger. Severus, je te laisse faire. Quant à moi, je vais mettre au courant tes amis afin qu'il ne s'inquiètent pas trop. Tu auras bien sûr le droit de les voir le week-end et pendant les vacances. Mais suis-je bête, tu dois être épuisé ! Mes amis, allons dans mon bureau pour discuter de tout cela. Harry, je compte sur toi pour guérir le plus vite possible.

_ Je vous le promet, professeur. Oh ! Professeur ? J'ai une faveur à vous demander...

_ Je t'écoute, mon garçon.

_ Pourriez-vous m'amener Hedwige ? Elle m'a été d'un grand réconfort et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me passer d'elle, à présent.

_ Je pense que cela est possible, sourit le directeur. Je te l'envoie immédiatement.

_ Merci.

Une fois seul, le sourire d'Harry se fana subitement pour laisser place à une mine sombre. Si autrefois il avait choisit de mentir pour préserver ses proches, aujourd'hui il portait un masque pour se préserver lui-même. Il aurait voulut dénouer ce noeud de souvenirs et de sentiments qui lui emprisonnait le cœur mais il en était incapable. Comment raconter les viols ? Comment formuler cet aspect ténébreux de sa vie dont il avait toujours essayé de s'éloigner ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas des choses que l'on pouvait dire avec une indifférence détachée et sans craindre les conséquences. Harry avait le cœur et l'âme brisés. Et il ne comptait pas rester ainsi toute sa vie, dans ce brouillard perpétuel et rempli de noirceur. En secret, il garda l'espoir et la résolution de ne pas survivre à son combat contre Voldemort.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, épuisé, vidé. Il ne savait même pas comment le professeur Snape avait réussit à continuer. Lui, il en était incapable. Tout lui paraissait si fade...si dénué de sens et d'intérêt...

Ses lugubres pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Hedwige. Celle-ci se posa près de sa tête avec doux hululement et joua, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude, avec ses cheveux d'ébène. Harry enfouit sa tête dans les plumes duveteuses de son ventre et une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue pâle.

_ Toi, ma Hedwige... Tu es la seule qui me comprenne et qui ne me juges pas...Tu sais que je vais partir...et pourtant tu es toujours là...comme la fidèle amie que tu es...

L'animal eut un sinistre petit cri et continua ses caresses dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, éreinté, ne s'endorme, blottit contre sa chouette qui était le seul témoin de sa détresse.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Et oui, c'est encore triste...Que voulez-vous on se refait pas;D ! Au fait, je voulais écrire un one-shot pour Noël ( sur Harry Potter, bien sûr ^^) et je me demandais si vous vouliez une histoire, un moment ou un couple particulier ? Pas que je suis en manque d'idées ( loin de là j'en ai trop XD) mais comme c'est pour vous faire plaisir, autant vous demander:). Dites-moi tout dans les commentaires, s'il vous plaît !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord je suis désolée de poster si tard mais les fêtes ont été plutôt éprouvantes. Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais j'y ai mit beaucoup plus de temps donc j'espère qu'il vous satisfera quand même. Bonne lecture à tous !**

** Certains personnages m'appartiennent mais tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

5.

**Étape 1:Respirer**

Le lendemain, Harry semblait encore plus pâle et faible que la veille. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse, hanté par ses souvenirs, sous le regard impuissant de sa chouette. Son corps était endoloris à force de rester immobile mais ce n'était rien face à la migraine qui avait prit possession de lui. L'infirmière lui apporta un petit déjeuner qu'il essaya d'avaler en entier, n'osant pas protester malgré son estomac rebelle. Mal lui en prit car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il vomit violemment . Pomfresh ne dit rien, le fixant simplement avec cette peine palpable qu'Harry ne pouvait supporter.

Il eut ensuite droit à un moment de lecture grâce à un sortilège qui permettait de tourner les pages lorsque que le sorcier le souhaitait. Mais Harry était bien loin de lire le livre de Défense. Enfermé dans son esprit, il ressassait ses idées noires, incapable de faire autrement. Il eut ensuite pour sa plus grande surprise, la visite du professeur Snape. Celui-ci avait ses éternelles robes noires et ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus, au vue de son visage diaphane et de ses yeux cerclés de noir.

Il resta peu de temps. Il lui administra différentes potions qui détendirent un peu les muscles de son patient et qui régulèrent un peu mieux la respiration rauque et difficile d'Harry. Il lui souhaita une bonne journée et partit, aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans une autre parole. Le petit brun devina qu'il était sans doute gêné des révélations qu'il lui avait faites la veille et n'en prit pas vraiment compte, comprenant parfaitement ce que l'homme devait ressentir.

Il dormit ensuite une heure de plus, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars et se réveilla au son des voix des Bentley. Georgina, sans être étouffante pour autant, l'avait gentiment cajolé en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue ou sur son front, babillant de tout et de rien avec une légèreté qui fit le plus grand bien à Harry. Eammon, lui, resta un peu en retrait mais le couvait de son regard bienveillant et protecteur, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, prêt à réagir au moindre signe d'inconfort de son protégé.

Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, Harry se sentit suffisamment en confiance auprès du couple pour pouvoir s'endormir sans crainte et en toute confiance devant eux. Dumbeldore eut une semaine moins reposante. La Ministère s'était opposé au fait de voir leur Sauveur s'éloigner et Albus dut taper du poing sur la table pour faire entendre raison au ministre Fudge qui était toujours aussi incompétent. Une fois l'administration prévenue, le vieux mage alla avertir les professeurs qui se rangèrent immédiatement de son avis.

La semaine passa donc lentement pour Harry dont l'état vint à s'améliorer. Ses membres lui répondaient petit à petit, mis à part sa jambe qui, il le savait, ne bougera plus jamais. Ses cicatrices vinrent à se refermer, mais certaines resteraient, comme celles se trouvant sur son visage et son torse. Son moral resta bas, malgré les nombreuses attentions dont faisaient preuve les Bentley à son égard.

Les deux jeunes gens lui avaient décrit avec beaucoup de détails la chambre qui allait l'accueillir, chambre qu'ils avaient complètement refaite afin qu'elle lui plaise le plus possible. Georgina s'était chargé de lui racheter une garde-robe complète ainsi que de nombreux livres afin de parfaire son éducation. Émerveillée par sa beauté, elle lui avait certifié qu'une fois remis sur pieds, ils auraient tous deux au Chemin de Traverse afin de le relooker. Eammon avait rit et s'était penché vers l'oreille du malade en soufflant tout bas que son épouse était une grande amatrice de mode.

Étrangement, Harry se sentait bien auprès du couple. Il avait le sentiment d'être précieux, protégé et aimé. C'était une sensation toute nouvelle pour lui et il y avait grandement réfléchit. Mais ses nombreux traumatismes étaient tenaces et les crises d'angoisse et de larmes étaient fréquentes. Celles-ci étaient particulièrement éprouvantes, surtout pour son cœur et sa respiration.

Au bout du cinquième jour, le moral d'Harry s'améliora considérablement. Il avait bien remarqué toute l'affection que lui portait le couple Bentley et cela lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Parce qu'enfin, quelqu'un le voyait comme il était vraiment : un petit garçon, incapable de grandir, mal aimé et répudié pendant trop longtemps. Alors, peut-être ne survivrait-il pas au combat final...mais rien ne l'empêchait de profiter du temps présent, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le sixième jour, Pomfresh voulait essayer de le faire marcher. Ce fut difficile, mais lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle de fierté dans le regard d'Eammon et Georgina quand il réussit à faire trois pas sans tomber, il redoubla d'efforts. Il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher longuement, mais ces quelques pas semblaient enchanter tout le monde. Inconsciemment, Harry continua à vivre pour les autres. Il était dépendant de leur regard, de leur sourire, de leur approbation et de leur tendresse.

Pendant cette semaine, Albus et les autres professeurs lui avait créé un emploi du temps peu chargé mais qui le tiendrait suffisamment occupé. Avec l'accord du jeune homme et des Bentley, ils avaient aussi mit en place une sorte de thérapie avec l'aide de Severus. Celui-ci, en plus des leçons de potions et d'Occlumencie, rendrait visite une fois par semaine au garçon afin de discuter avec lui de ses traumatismes passés. Harry avait accueilli cette idée avec soulagement. Snape avait suffisamment de vécu et de sagesse pour faire un bon confident et l'élève avait une totale confiance en son professeur, à présent.

Les jours défilèrent donc à une allure folle et, bientôt, ce fut l'heure du départ. Eammon et Georgina étaient venus très tôt pour préparer ses affaires, bien qu'il n'en y est très peu, ses nouveau effets étant déjà rangés au manoir Bentley.

Harry était d'ailleurs en ce moment même dans la salle de bain, en compagnie d'Eammon. Bien qu'il pouvait se doucher seul, ses jambes étaient encore bien trop faibles pour pouvoir supporter son poids longtemps et il lui était impossible de s'habiller seul à cause de l'épuisement qui l'envahissait une fois sa toilette terminée. Assis sur un tabouret, le jeune homme regardait son nouveau tuteur lui enfiler ses chaussettes, encore un peu gêné de devoir être le centre de l'attention.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry Potter, le gronda affectueusement l'adulte. Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne me dérangeais absolument pas de m'occuper de toi. Bien au contraire.

_ Pardon, s'excusa Harry. C'est juste...je ne suis pas habitué...

_ Je sais, murmura le médicomage. Tu sais, Georgina ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, confia-t-il alors. Alors, cela a été une joie pour nous de savoir que l'on pourrait aimer un adolescent. Tu n'as, certes, pas l'habitude que l'on soit prévenant à ton égard. Et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais...ne penses pas être une charge pour nous. Tu es beaucoup plus que cela. Tu es...tu es ce que l'on attendait. Alors, laisse-nous nous occuper de toi. Laisses nous te chouchouter, te gâter. C'est un véritable bonheur pour nous de le faire.

Harry, une boule au fond de la gorge, acquiesça. Il aimait beaucoup Eammon. Un lien semblait s'être créé entre eux, basé sur le respect et la tendresse. Pour le moment, le médicomage était le seul qui pouvait le voir nu, avoir des gestes d'affection envers lui ou même le faire éclater de rire. Bien sûr, Harry aimait beaucoup Georgina également, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien eut à craindre des femmes alors sa présence n'était en aucun cas une source d'angoisse. Pour lui, elle incarnait ce côté rassurant et autoritaire qu'il voyait en une mère. Il s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé à songer que si Lily avait été en vie, elle serait en tous points identique à Georgina.

_ Mr Bentley ? Appela alors le jeune homme brun.

_ Eammon, Harry, rectifia l'adulte.

_ Pardon. Eammon ?

_ Oui, mon enfant ?

_ Est-ce que tu crois...qu'un jour je ne craindrais plus d'être touché ?

Le médicomage se figea un instant, les lacets d'Harry dans les mains. Un instant plus tard, il continua sa tâche, sans rien montrer :

_ Vivre ce que tu as vécu est une chose horrible pour la majorité de ceux qui en sont victimes, commença-t-il d'un ton doux et posé. Et, certains, malgré tout le soutien, l'aide et l'amour qu'ils reçoivent, décident de rester vivre dans le passé et de succomber à leur douleur. D'autres encore préfèrent survivre en occultant ces faits de leur mémoire, se réfugiant dans un monde d'illusions. Mais il y a aussi ceux qui trouvent le courage d'affronter leurs démons, de leur faire face pour ainsi comprendre.

_ Comprendre quoi ?

_ Comprendre que rien de ce qui est arrivé n'était de leur faute. Comprendre qu'une autre vie est possible sans toutefois demeurer dans l'oubli. Comprendre que l'esprit des Hommes renferment parfois le pire comme le meilleur.

_ Par affronter ses démons...vous sous-entendez...un procès ?

_ Cela peut être un procès, en effet. C'est un moyen comme un autre de tourner la page, de se dire que finalement, une victime de violences n'est pas dénuée de force.

_ Je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire face aux Dursley..., souffla Harry avec désespoir. Surtout pas à Vernon...Chaque fois que je repense à ce qu'il m'a fait...j'ai envie de mourir..., avoua-t-il.

_ Harry, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout redeviendra comme avant. Que _tu_ redeviendras comme avant. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je peux t'affirmer, sous serment s'il le faut, c'est que Georgina et moi nous ferons tout pour te guérir. Et, plus tard, lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, tu affronteras les Dursley, la tête haute. Tu trouveras quelqu'un à aimer, et qui t'aimeras en retour. Et tu verras que ce que tu as subis, n'est en rien comparable à un véritable acte d'amour. Laisses tes peurs de l'avenir de côté. IL faut que tu domptes d'abord celles du passé et du présent.

_ Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer...

_ Il faut que tu retrouves confiance en toi. Que tu t'habitues à ce nouveau corps et à cette nouvelle vie. Et en cela, nous pouvons tous t'aider. Pourquoi crois-tu que le professeur Dumbeldore a insisté pour que tu continues les cours malgré ton état ? Tout simplement pour tu prennes conscience de ton intelligence, de tes capacités et de la puissance magique que tu renfermes. C'est alors que tu vas retrouver ta confiance et ta fierté ainsi que ton honneur. Il faut que tu te construise selon tes envies, que tu fasses tes propres choix, que tu recommences tout. Depuis le tout début.

Eammon posa une main réconfortante sur son genoux, un sourire plein d'espoir aux lèvres. Harry leva ses grands yeux verts éperdus vers lui et finit par se dérider. Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il n'était pas aussi seul et incompris qu'il le croyait.

_ Les garçons ! Cela fait des lustres que vous êtes enfermés là-dedans, s'exclama Georgina en frappant à la porte.

_ Nous arrivons, Chérie, lui répondit Eammon en riant légèrement devant l'impatience de sa femme.

L'homme réajusta la chemise noire en satin de Harry et lui jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur. Le garçon avait vraiment fière allure dans son pantalon à pince, ses souliers vernis et avec ses cheveux noirs rutilants attachés en catogan. Son visage émacié était toujours pâle et de lourdes cernes encerclaient son regard, mais cela n'entachait en rien sa beauté naturelle. Eammon se demanda même comme un être ayant vécu des choses si pénibles pouvait garder cette apparence pure et innocente. Seuls ses yeux gardaient cet air mature et grave que possédaient seulement les vieillards, révélant inconsciemment le passé tumultueux et douloureux de l'adolescent.

Avec précaution, Eammon prit le jeune dans ses bras et eut un pincement au cœur lorsque Harry se crispa en se recroquevillant légèrement avant de se détendre quelque peu. Ils sortirent de la salle d'eau et Georgina accourut aussitôt, souriant à l'enfant et passant une main sur une des joues osseuse.

_ Tu es très beau dans ces vêtements, mon chéri.

Harry eut un léger sourire en s'inclinant face à la caresse, les yeux entrouverts face au plaisir que celle-ci lui procurait. Ils allèrent saluer une dernière fois l'infirmière, ainsi que Severus et Albus avant de prendre le portoloin qui les mèneraient au manoir Bentley.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Harry n'avait jamais vu pareil endroit. Le portoloin les avaient fait atterrir sur une colline non loin de là et, d'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur le domaine du couple. Il regarda avec émerveillement le terrain immense, recouvert de verdure. Tout autour, formant comme une muraille protectrice, la forêt se dressait dans toute sa magnificence avec ses arbres gigantesques et centenaires qui semblaient veiller sur eux tels des gardes devant une forteresse.

Au loin, Harry put apercevoir un jardin immense aux fleurs sublimes qui n'étaient que de petites tâches colorées de là où il se trouvait. A droite, il y avait même un terrain de Quidditch, exactement semblable à celui de Poudlard. Le manoir se tenait au milieu, grand bâtiment de pierres roses et blanches et au toit fait d'ardoise. Eammon et Georgina s'avancèrent vers lui et Harry put le voir plus en détail. Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée avec ses tours pointues, ses balcons et ses terrasses, ses grandes fenêtres et son grand escalier menant au perron. Un grand saule pleureur se trouvait tout près, ses branches voletant au vent à l'instar d'un vieil ami leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

Face à l'entrée, un parterre de fleurs, rond, d'environ trois mètres d'envergure venaient encore égayer le tout avec ses hibiscus rouges, ses lys blancs et oranges. Heureux de se trouver là, Harry acquiesça vivement lorsque Eammon et Georgina lui proposèrent de visiter le manoir. Le hall était à la fois ancien et moderne avec ses tapisseries claires aux dessins floraux, son escalier laqué blanc cassé et son sol carrelé aussi brillant qu'un miroir. Un grand lustre pendait au plafond, bien qu'il n'avait nullement d'utilité vue toute la lumière qui entrait dans la pièce. De chaque côté des escaliers se trouvait un long couloir aux nombreuses portes. Celui de gauche, lui indiqua Eammon, contenait toutes les pièces réservées aux domestiques.

Eammon avait gardé son majordome lorsqu'il avait quitté le foyer familial, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années nommé Henry. Celui-ci était marié avec Marta, la cuisinière, et tous deux n'ayant pas d'enfants, ils considéraient les Bentley comme leur fils et fille. Ils avaient donc leurs propres appartements, non loin des cuisines et de la buanderie.

Le couloir de droite était réservé aux lieux les plus fréquentés. Il y avait là un salon de réception pour les invités, décoré avec raffinement. Les murs bleus rois étaient assortis au mobilier blanc et à la moquette de la même couleur. Une grosse cheminée de pierre s'y trouvait avec un magnifique vase de porcelaine où se trouvait une quantité impressionnante de poudre de cheminette. Des chandeliers d'argent étaient placés savamment dans la pièce et un service à thé était déjà sorti sur la table basse qui était entourée de fauteuils moelleux.

Venait ensuite la salle à manger, que la table remplissait presque entièrement. Les murs y étaient peints en un rouge foncé et des portraits sorciers y étaient accrochés. Le salon familial se trouvait juste à côté et semblait très confortable. L'ambiance y était très chaleureuse avec sa lumière tamisée, sa cheminée de marbre où crépitait un bon feu, et son parquet de bois.

Le premier étage contenait les salles appartenant exclusivement au couple comme leur chambre, leur petit salon, leur salle de bain, leur bibliothèque et leurs bureaux. Harry ne préféra pas s'y attarder, voulant préserver l'intimité de ses hôtes. Quant au second étage, il était à lui seul. Il fut grandement étonné d'une telle chose mais garda le silence. Il contempla d'un air révérencieux ses appartements, perché dans les bras d'Eammon.

Son salon était parfait avec ses poufs, son long divan et ses deux fauteuils noirs. Un plaid touffu, gris, avait été négligemment posé sur le divan, donnant un effet décontracté qu'il adora aussitôt. Les meubles étaient tous noirs, ainsi que la cheminée dont les contours avaient été sculptés en forme de fleurs entrelacées ou d'animaux magiques divers. Les murs et le parquet étaient aussi immaculés que de la neige, contrastant avec le mobilier et un long tapis persan recouvrait le sol, semblable à un ciel étoilé de part sa noirceur et les petits diamants qui étaient collés.

La pièce d'à côté était une petite bibliothèque dont certaines étagères étaient encore vides. Un immense tableau représentant un dragon endormi servait de porte au fond de la pièce, donnant ainsi sur son propre bureau en acajou aux pieds dorés. Là encore des étagères étaient vides mais Georgina l'informa qu'ils y remédieraient lorsqu'ils iraient au Chemin de Traverse. Un balcon donnait sur les jardins ensoleillés et odorants et Harry sut qu'il allait passé beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit.

Sa salle de bain était des plus luxueuses. Au fond se trouvait la baignoire, immense, surmontée d'une sorte d'arche en marbre blanc et doré. A gauche, il pouvait voir deux lavabos, avec un gigantesque miroir ovale placé à l'horizontale. Les lavabos étaient dissimulés en partie grâce à un meuble qui servait de rangements grâce aux tiroirs placés en dessous des deux socles de porcelaine. A droite, il y avait la douche et un plateau posé une commode où étaient entreposés divers savons et shampoings ainsi que différentes variétés de sels de bain. Les murs étaient, tout comme le marbre qui recouvrait le sol, blancs et dorés. Par terre, au milieu de la salle, était dessiné une grande rosace noire, dorée et brune. Harry n'en revint pas de tant de luxe.

Mais en voyant sa chambre, il se dit que, finalement, la salle de bain n'était rien comparé à cela. Le lit était une pure merveille, entièrement fait d'or dont la tête était matelassée en un rouge vif qui lui rappela aussitôt la maison de gryffondor. La couette, les draps et les oreillers étaient d'un beau blanc écru, tout comme les murs et son armoire dont les moulures avaient été elles aussi peintes en doré. Ses tables de chevet et la coiffeuse étaient elles aussi écrues et ors tandis qu'un énorme tapis pourpre recouvrait le parquet ciré.

Mais le plus beau dans la chambre pour Harry, était cette baie vitrée aussi ronde qu'un œuf, qui laissait voir tout le domaine avec la forêt, les jardins, le terrain de Quidditch... Elle faisait presque tout un pan du mur et avait été ensorcelée de façon à ce que, de temps en temps, un griffon, un phénix, une sirène ou un dragon apparaissait sur les vitres, apparaissant à une extrémité pour disparaître de l'autre.

Après cette visite, Harry posa plusieurs fois la question qui le taraudait : _Tout cela était-ce vraiment pour lui ?_ Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il vivrait de façon si luxueuse, lui qui était tant détesté, lui que l'on chassait à coups de pieds, lui que l'on considérait à la fois comme une arme et comme un animal. Chaque fois qu'une chose lui avait appartenu, elle était aussitôt arrachée de ses mains, comme pour le blesser d'avantage, comme pour lui faire comprendre que jamais, jamais il n'aurait le droit de posséder quelque chose. Après la joie et le bonheur venait toujours la douleur. Et bien qu'il savait que les Bentley étaient des gens biens, le doute obscurcissait son esprit, tiraillant son cœur.

Eammon le déposa donc sur le lit avant de se mettre à genoux à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Il leva sa tête d'un doigt sur son menton, plongeant ses yeux violets dans les siens.

_ Tout ce qui est ici t'appartient, Harry. Personne n'a le droit de te reprendre quoique soit. Georgina et moi avons passé des jours sur tes appartements, en espérant qu'ils te plaisent et que tu te sentes chez toi. Nous savons bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude de tant de richesses et de confort, mais nous avons pensé que tu méritais bien cela après les épreuves que tu as traversé. Nous en avons largement les moyens et il est hors de question que nous t'enlevions cela, à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Compris ?

Comme d'habitude, la voix du médicomage était douce et mélodieuse alors qu'il lui parlait, le rassurant, le consolant, pansant lentement ses blessures. Georgina ne dit rien, mais ses doigts naviguant de sa joue à ses cheveux parlaient pour elle, de même que ses yeux emplis d'amour.

Après ce maelström d'émotions, tous trois allèrent dîner. Harry n'eut droit qu'à un léger potage avec du pain, du fromage et de l'eau, son estomac étant encore trop fragile pour supporter de la nourriture consistante. C'était du moins plus qu'il n'attendait après plus d'un mois de diète et il mangea avec plaisir. La discussion à table était légère, Georgina et Eammon déblatérant sur le programme des jours à venir. Toutes les activités prévues étaient suggérées exclusivement pour faire plaisir à Harry, ce qui le toucha profondément. Il contempla ces deux personnes aimantes, une chaleur écrasante montant dans son cœur et il se dit que c'était sûrement cela, avoir une famille.

Après dîner, Harry eut l'occasion de rencontrer Henry et Marta. Henry était un homme aux cheveux blancs avec une moustache distinguée et au costume impeccable. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient sans cesse à la manière d'Albus Dumbeldore et ses traits, malgré son âge, étaient encore très séduisants. Marta était un petit bout de femme rondelette aux cheveux frisés et bruns, remonté en permanence en un chignon haut. Elle possédait un sacré tempérament mais tomba sous le charme d'Harry dès qu'elle le vit.

Le jeun homme discuta un moment avec eux, les trouvant très gentils et agréables. Puis, Georgina lui proposa une promenade dans les jardins pendant que Eammon travaillait dans on bureau. Harry accepta avec plaisir.

Les Bentley lui avait même acheté un fauteuil roulant pour qu'il puisse se balader à sa guise et Georgina le poussa avec un entrain évident au travers des différents sentiers. Puis elle installa une couverture au sommet de la colline où ils avaient atterris en portoloin quelques heures plus tôt et y installa Harry avant de s'y asseoir elle même avec élégance.

L'adolescent passa son après midi au soleil, regardant le ciel sans nuages, et écoutant les doux sons de la nature autour de lui. En réalité, il ne fit rien d'autre que respirer. Respirer l'air parfumé, savourant la brise d'été, caressant les brins d'herbe sous ses doigts. Une semaine auparavant, il avait crû mourir. Pendant un mois, il avait enduré les pires tortures. Il s'était battu pour survivre de toutes ses forces, pensant qu'il le devait pour son monde et ses proches.

Ce jour-là, allongé sur le parquet de sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive, il avait faillit renoncer. Peut-être parce que toute la haine des Dursley avaient effacée l'amour qu'il avait reçu depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait plus faire croire au monde entier qu'il était heureux alors que son oncle le violait et le battait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de décevoir ses proches en ne réussissant pas à tuer Voldemort . Peut être parce qu'il devait tuer Voldemort.

Mais, en fait, cela n'avait aucune importance à présent. Il tourna son regard vers Georgina qui brodait minutieusement un mouchoir, ses cheveux roux éclairés par le soleil cascadant comme une flamme sur ses épaules, un petit sourire heureux sur ses lèvres féminines alors qu'elle fredonnait un air connu d'elle seule. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le ciel bleu et le coin de ses lèvres se releva doucement.

Oui, vraiment, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Il était là, bien vivant, loin de son oncle, entouré de personnes merveilleuses qui ne voulaient que son bonheur. Il touchait de l'herbe, les rayons du soleil chauffaient sa peau pâle et le ciel était bleu. Alors il respira. Il remplit ses poumons aussi fort qu'il le put avant de tout relâcher lentement. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il était comme un nouveau-né. Sa renaissance commençait maintenant, à ce moment précis et la première chose qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas- là c'était respirer. Comme si l'air nous était inconnu, comme si cela était notre premier jour en ce monde.

Peut-être étais ce finalement pour cela qu'il avait choisit de vivre. Juste pour revoir le soleil, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, et toucher les brins d'herbe ? Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait après tout, toujours à courir pour sa survie. Et bientôt, bientôt cela allait recommencer. Mais pour l'instant, il était juste Harry. Juste Harry qui caressait les brins d'herbe, regardait le ciel et se reposait au soleil, le ventre agréablement plein, le cœur serein et qui respirait pour la première fois de sa vie les senteurs de la liberté.

Il recommençait tout...depuis le début.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Et voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année et plein de bonheur !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! Encore une fois, vos commentaires étaient merveilleux et je vous remercie de tout cœur pour tous ces compliments que vous me faites ! Sachez que ce n'est pas parce que je réponds pas à vos reviews que je m'en fiche, bien au contraire ! Je les lis toutes sans la moindre exception et avec le plus grand soin. Elles me font énormément plaisir et certaines sont adorablement touchantes. **

** Un mot aussi pour les événements survenus au cœur de la France ces derniers temps. Avec trois petits mots, je rends hommage aux personnes victimes de ces attentats et ces prises d'otages : « Je suis Charlie ».**

** Comme d'habitude, certains personnages m'appartiennent, les autres sont à notre magnifique J.K Rowling.**

** Bonne Lecture !**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

6.

**Étape 2 : Faire Confiance**

_Il faisait noir. Si noir dans son placard ! La mince couverture trouée par les mites qui le recouvrait sentait le moisi, l'urine et quelque chose d'autre qu'il préféra ignorer. Il grelottait dans son tee-shirt, son corps secoué par les tremblements le faisant souffrir jusqu'aux os. Il ne savait pas s'il avait froid ou s'il avait peur. Sûrement les deux à la fois._

_ Il passa une main sur son ventre contracté par la faim, se sentant pourtant nauséeux et fébrile. Son visage trempé de sueur était contracté alors que ses yeux le brûlait. Mais il ne pleurerait pas. Pleurer n'apportait que des ennuis, il le savait. Pleurer ne servait plus à rien. Son souffle erratique était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre dans la petite pièce exiguë. Silencieux, prostré sur son matelas cabossé, il ne bougeait pas. Il attendait, comme toujours._

_ Et, enfin, des pas se firent entendre. Ils étaient lourds, à peine discrets et retentissaient tel un gong dans sa tête. Une marche, deux marches, trois marches...Ses lèvres s'agitèrent comme lors d'une prière- et c'était sûrement cela- alors que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Voilà. Les escaliers avaient été descendus. Encore quatre pas, et __**il **__serait là. _

_ Quatre..._

_ Il inspira._

_ Trois..._

_ Il expira._

_ Deux..._

_ Il retint son souffle._

_ Un..._

_ Il ferma les yeux._

_ Zéro._

_ La porte s'ouvrit violemment, mais il ne sursauta pas. Il avait l'habitude. A la place, il se recroquevilla d'avantage et se concentra pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Une main énorme et boursouflée le prit par le col et le secoua brutalement avant de s'abattre sur son crâne. Il vacilla, mais aucune plainte ne sortit de sa bouche._

_ Les mains frappèrent, martelèrent, cassèrent son petit corps sans aucun remords, toujours plus dures, toujours plus fortes. La souffrance se trouvait partout sur lui, en lui, elle le submergeait, le rendait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Le moindre de ses nerfs hurlait au supplice tandis qu'il serrait les dents, gardant les paupières fermement closes. Il savait que cela __**le**__ rendait encore plus furieux, mais il ne voulait pas voir. IL ne voulait pas affronter cette réalité, cette douleur et cette haine. Préserver son esprit, sa lucidité, était sa priorité. Ainsi, il ne deviendrait pas fou._

_ Puis les mains se calmèrent, le laissant essoufflé et étendu sur le sol, meurtri jusqu'à l'âme. Mais elles n'avaient pas terminées. Après les coups, elles passèrent sur sa peau avec lenteur, tâtant, effleurant. Le caressant presque. Affligé, Harry sut que son calvaire venait juste de commencer._

_ Son caleçon lui fut enlevé et son corps fut déplacé. Il se débattit tout de même, un instinct primaire le poussant dans cette optique. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair flasque de __**ses**__ bras, laissant de longues estafilades et __**le **__faisant hurler de rage. __**Il**__ le maîtrisa vite cependant, serrant ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête et __**son**__ corps massif le recouvrit entièrement._

_ Harry avait bien fait de retenir son souffle. Et le cri animal qu'il poussa en fut la preuve lorsque son oncle le viola._

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Eammon et Georgina étaient tous deux épuisés après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Épuisés, mais heureux. La présence d'Harry dans le manoir comblait un vide monumental, les rendant euphoriques et joyeux. Lors du coucher, ils avaient eut le droit d'embrasser le garçon sur le front comme s'il avait été leur fils et cela avait été pour eux un pas de plus vers la guérison de l'adolescent. Satisfaits de la tournure des événements, ils avaient été se coucher sereinement et s'étaient endormis presque immédiatement, enlacés.

Mais leur bulle de bonheur éclata trois heures plus tard grâce à un hurlement strident qui retentit avec force entre les murs de la demeure. Paniqué, le couple avait bondit de leur lit et était sortis dans le corridor, rencontrant au passage Henry et Marta qui avaient été alertés par le bruit. Tous quatre mirent du temps avant de réaliser qu'à présent, il n'étaient plus les seuls occupants de la maison. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Eammon et Georgina se précipitèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent jusque dans la chambre d'Harry. Il leur fallut trois minutes pour y accéder et pendant ce temps là, les hurlements n'avaient pas cessés.

Le lit était sans dessus-dessous. Les draps et la couette avaient été rejetées sur le sol et la silhouette agitée d'Harry se tenait en travers du matelas. Ses mains étaient fermement accrochées au tissus alors qu'il se tordait dans tous les sens possibles. Son visage moite était diaphane et recouvert de larmes alors que sa bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper des cris stridents.

Georgina voulut se précipiter vers l'enfant mais Eammon la retint, lui jetant un lourd regard. Son épouse sut que l'esprit du médicomage était en marche, alors elle refréna son instinct et se tint tranquille.

_ Henry, apportez une bassine d'eau et des linges propres. Marta, allez dans mon bureau et cherchez dans l'étagère de droite. Il devrait y avoir une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

_ Bien Monsieur, répondirent les domestiques en cœur.

Eammon s'approcha silencieusement d'Harry et fit un geste vers Georgina pour qu'elle fasse de même.

_ Tiens lui les jambes fermement et ne le lâche surtout pas. Sous aucun prétexte, quoiqu'il arrive, lui ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

Georgina acquiesça et se mit de l'autre côté du lit. Elle saisit les fines chevilles de l'adolescent et les tint collées l'une à l'autre avec force. Elle regarda Eammon monter sur le matelas et s'asseoir sur le ventre d'Harry, sans y toutefois y mettre tout son poids pour ne pas l'étouffer et lui faire mal. Il écarta les bras du jeune homme, les maintenant en croix avec ses mains pour éviter au garçon de se faire mal ou de lui donner un coup. Puis il commença à parler, des mots parfois sans queue ni tête, de sa voix douce et tendre.

_ Harry...Harry...ouvre les yeux...Harry, tu es au manoir...Harry, demain je te montrerais les écuries...Harry, ne le laisse pas te faire du mal...Harry, reviens...

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Eammon resta ainsi, murmurant ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Lorsque Harry cessa de crier et de se débattre enfin, l'homme lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, le front, les joues, pendant encore un long moment. Henry, qui avait apporté des compresses et une bassine emplie d'eau avec des glaçons, tapota délicatement le visage du garçon afin de faire baisser la fièvre et Eammon lui fit boire la potion de sommeil sans rêves sans aucune difficulté.

Harry se rendormit, cette fois paisiblement, entre les bras du médicomage, Georgina assise juste à leurs côtés. Les deux adultes veillèrent toute la nuit, surveillant avec attention la moindre expression qui apparaissait sur le visage d'Harry.

_ Comment un enfant si merveilleux a put être traité de la sorte ? Chuchota alors la rousse en tenant la main de l'enfant en question avec une grande délicatesse.

_ Les humains sont ainsi, Georgina. Ils font toujours en sorte d'enlaidir ce qui est beau et de rendre parfait ce qui est laid.

_ Il est pourtant si pur, Eammon...Quand je le regarde, il me fait songer à ces pierres précieuses que l'on ose à peine toucher de peur de les briser ou de les salir.

_ Et c'est exactement ce qu'il est. Parce qu'il est ce que tous veulent être, il doit jongler entre haine et amour. Les épreuves qu'il a dû endurer, un être normal y aurait succombé depuis longtemps. Mais il est différent, et tout le monde le sait. Même ses moldus l'ont senti dès le départ.

_ Peut-être...Mais cela n'excuse rien. Nous avons tous notre part de culpabilité envers lui. Et pourtant, regarde-le ! Il n'a énoncé aucun reproche, n'a fait preuve d'aucune méchanceté ! Même pas envers ses tuteurs...Et si...et si c'était lui qui se sent coupable ?

_ C'est fort possible, malheureusement. En seize ans, les Dursley ont eut largement assez de temps pour pouvoir lui faire un lavage de cerveau. En particulier son oncle.

_ Crois-tu qu'il sera heureux un jour ?

_ Cela ne dépend que de lui, mon amour. Nous ne sommes que ses guides. Mais son chemin vers la guérison, il devra le trouver seul.

Le reste de la nuit passa lentement pour le couple. Harry ne refit plus de cauchemar grâce à la potion et lorsqu'il s'éveilla, les deux adultes étaient toujours là, endormis de chaque côté de son corps. Il fut tout d'abord effrayé par une telle proximité, puis surpris. Il savait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, bien sûr. Mais les Bentley étaient-ils rester auprès de lui toute la nuit ? Juste pour le rassurer ? Parce qu'il s'inquiétaient ?

Silencieux, il regarda leur visage fatigué avec attention, désappointé par la sollicitude que manifestait le couple. Et, bien qu'une part de lui se sentait encore coupable des événements, son cœur sentait ses barrières se baisser face à tant de bienveillance. La glace qui s'y était logée semblait se craqueler petit à petit, libérant les émotions et les pensées qu'il avait jusqu'ici retenues avec peine. Y avait-il une chance- une seule et unique chance- pour qu'il puisse considérer ces deux remarquables personnes comme sa famille ?

Logé entre les bras de Georgina et d'Eammon, Harry soupira de bien être et se blottit un peu plus contre la poitrine de la jeune femme alors qu'une de ses petite main vint se poser sur celle de l'homme qui encerclait sa taille. Il se sentit si bien dans cette étreinte, si protégé, qu'il se rendormit, sans même s'en rendre compte.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, de même que les Bentley qui, cette fois, étaient eux aussi réveillés et le regardait avec inquiétude. Pourtant, Harry ne se sentit pas gêné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leur étreinte n'avait pas diminuée. Bien au contraire, il se surprit à se lover encore plus entre les deux personnes, tel un chaton envers ses deux parents. Il prit le temps de laisser les brumes du sommeil s'en aller, les doigts de Georgina caressant ses cheveux et ceux d'Eammon massant doucement l'un de ses poignet fragile.

_ T'es-tu bien reposé, Harry ? S'enquit celui-ci après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Oui...Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé...

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, mon chéri, répondit Georgina en souriant. C'est nôtre rôle de te rassurer lors d'un cauchemar.

_ Fais-tu souvent des rêves aussi violents ?

_ Toutes les nuits, avoua tristement Harry en tremblant un peu.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons y remédier, le rassura Eammon. En attendant, tu prendras une potion de sommeil chaque soir avant de t'endormir. La dépendance ne survient qu'au bout d'une semaine de traitement. D'ici là, je ferais venir Severus pour qu'il te donne des cours d'Occlumencie et je t'aiderais moi aussi avec quelques astuces.

_ Vous..Vous n'avez pas à vous donner tant de mal..., bafouilla Harry dont les joues rosirent.

_ Il est important que tu es un sommeil reposant, appuya Georgina. Ta rééducation et tes cours demandent beaucoup d'énergie.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et la jeune femme entoura sa tête de ses bras, le maintenant contre son buste, le câlinant en de longs gestes paresseux.

_ Bien, vu l'heure je pense qu'un petit déjeuner au lit s'impose, déclara alors Eammon avec entrain et quittant la couche.

_ Oh oui !, s'extasia Georgina. Avec des toasts, de la confiture et des fruits !

_ Et des croissants ainsi que du jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées.

Les deux époux éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux et Harry se surprit à sourire doucement devant la gaieté du couple. Henry leur servit donc un petit déjeuner complet, et glissa au passage quelques mots réconfortants à Harry, ainsi que l'inquiétude que lui témoignait Marta. L'adolescent si fit un devoir de rassurer le majordome, le remerciant pour ses gentilles attentions.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le bonne humeur, Harry parlant très peu mais écoutant attentivement la conversation futile et enthousiaste de ses nouveaux anges gardiens. Eammon procéda ensuite à la toilette du garçon en même temps que la sienne et l'habilla d'un léger tee shirt et d'un jean à cause des fortes températures d'été.

Puis, Harry et Georgina se rendirent aux jardins, comme la veille, voulant faire oublier la nuit mouvementée au garçon.

Eammon était en train de traiter un dossier sur l'un de ses patients lorsque sa cheminée s'activa. Le visage de Lucius se dessina dans les flammes et le médicomage s'approcha, accueillant son ami avec joie.

_ Lucius, s'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

_ Plutôt bien, je te remercie. Et toi, comme cela se passe-t-il avec Harry Potter ?

_ Il a l'air de se sentir bien auprès de nous et nous gagnions sa confiance un peu plus chaque jour. Néanmoins, il reste de nombreux problèmes à traiter à son propos.

_ Justement, j'avais dans l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec Mr Potter. Tout comme Draco d'ailleurs. Nous lui devons de lourdes excuses.

_ Je comprends. Je vais en parler avec Harry. Il ne faut rien brusquer. Si son avis est favorable, je te le ferais savoir en fin de matinée. Ainsi ta famille et toi vous pourriez venir au manoir pour le thé ?

_ Ce sera avec grand plaisir, mon ami. Je vais en informer Narcissa et Draco.

_ Très bien.

Lucius disparut et Eammon retourna à son travail,non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers la colline où son épouse et Harry se reposaient.

Lorsque le repas de midi arriva, Eammon analysa le teint un peu moins pâle et les joues rosies de Harry avec satisfaction.

_ Lucius m'a parlé par cheminette ce matin, annonça-t-il.

_ Oh et qu'a-t-il dit ?, s'enquit Georgina.

_ Eh bien en réalité il a proposé de venir te voir, Harry afin de converser un peu avec toi. Je lui ai dit que je le tiendrais au courant et, que si tu es d'accord pour avoir un entretien avec lui, qu'il vienne avec sa femme et son fils pour le thé. Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ?

_ Eh bien..., hésita le jeune homme brun. Je ne sais pas vraiment...Il y a quelques jours je pensais encore que les Malfoy étaient les plus fervents serviteurs de Voldemort alors...Et je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec Draco...

_ Si tu ne souhaites pas qu'ils viennent, il n'y a aucun problème Harry.

_ Est-ce que... ?, allait demander le garçon avant de s'arrêter subitement.

_ Oui ?, insista néanmoins Eammon.

_ Vous serez avec moi pendant l'entretien ?

_ Si tu le veux, oui, bien sûr. Nous pouvons comprendre que tu ne te sentes pas encore en sécurité avec les Malfoy au vu des événements.

_ Dans ce cas, j'accepte de les voir, accepta Harry avec timidité et un peu de crainte.

_ Bien, j'en informerais Lucius dès la fin du repas.

Et c'est donc ce qu'il fit. Eammon aida Harry à enfiler des vêtements plus convenables pour accueillir leurs invités pendant que Georgina allait faire des recommandations à Marta et Henry. C'est donc vêtu d'une belle robe de sorcier noire et verte que Harry se tint assis dans son fauteuil, Eammon et Georgina se tenant derrière lui, qu'il attendit sur le perron la venue de la famille Malfoy.

Lui qui n'avait jamais vu Narcissa fut scotché par sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un chignon complexe alors que quelques anglaises chatouillaient ses joues. Ses yeux bleus étaient très doux et son sourire très agréable. Lucius semblait égal à lui-même en apparences, mais son sourire en coin chaleureux et son visage détendu mirent Harry un peu plus à l'aise. Quant à Draco, il semblait très gêné, trépignant d'un pied à l'autre avec un sourire crispé.

Georgina et Narcissa se firent la bise, tandis que Lucius et Eammon s'échangeaient une poignée de main ferme. Pendant ce temps, Draco s'approcha d'Harry et se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation avant de lui tendre la main.

Harry eut un simple sourire aimable et accepta la main tendue, ce qui détendit visiblement le jeune blond.

_ Mr Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit alors Narcissa en lui déposant par surprise un baiser sur le front, chose qui le fit sursauter et reculer avec crainte.

_ Pardon, balbutia-t-il avec panique en jetant des œillades de détresse à Eammon et Georgina. Je suis désolé, je...

_ Allons, allons, mon enfant, sourit le belle blonde. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Calmez-vous. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Comment vous portez vous ?

_ B-bien, je vous remercie Madame.

_ Oh non, ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mégère, pouffa-t-elle. Appelle-moi Narcissa, d'accord Trésor ?

_ O-oui...

_ Désolé, souffla Draco à son oreille une fois sa mère éloignée. Elle traites tous les ados comme des bébés.

_ Ce n'est rien. Elle est plutôt gentille...

_ Ouais, acquiesça le blond avec fierté. Elle est une merveilleuse mère. Et, toi avec Tante Georgina ?

_ C'est une femme adorable, sourit Harry. Elle est toujours aux petits soins avec moi.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, gloussa le Serpentard. Ils ont toujours voulut avoir un fils.

Draco alla saluer Eammon, laissant Harry en un léger état de choc. Que voulait vraiment dire cette phrase ? Qu'est-ce que Malfoy venait d'insinuer exactement ? Que les Bentley le prenait pour...leur fils ? C'était stupide...Une idée stupide.

_Ne rêve pas, Harry. Ils veulent juste t'aider, rien d'autre...Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs..._

_ _ _Mr Potter, intervint alors Lucius. C'est une joie de vous revoir en forme.

_ Merci Lord Malfoy. Et je vous remercie également d'être venu me chercher lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin.

_ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour cela, enfant. Il y a bien longtemps que nous aurions dû venir vous chercher.

Harry baissa le tête et ne répondit rien, un peu mal-à-l'aise face aux regrets qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de l'adulte. Tout le petit groupe entra alors dans le manoir et se rendit sur la terrasse où les attendaient le thé ainsi que des viennoiseries. Une discussion légère commença où Harry préféra ne pas prendre part. Il avait l'esprit bien ailleurs et avait besoin de temps pour évacuer le stress qui l'avait assaillit depuis la fin du repas.

_ Mr Potter, l'interpella alors Lucius. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses.

_ Des excuses ?, répéta Harry, hagard.

_ Oui. Peu de personnes sont au courant de mon double rôle, si je puis dire, et vous n'en faisiez pas encore parti. J'ai donc agis avec vous comme un mangemort l'aurait fait, avec méchanceté et cruauté, et j'en suis navré.

_ Je ne peux vous en vouloir car en agissant ainsi vous avez sauvé bon nombre de personnes. Et vous vous êtes largement racheté lorsque vous m'avez emmené à Poudlard il y a quelques jours. Je croyais réellement que je n'allais pas m'en sortir ce jour-là et que j'allais mourir dans un endroit que je haïssais profondément. Mais vous êtes arrivé avec le professeur Snape et depuis, ma vie a changée du tout au tout. Je suis avec des personnes merveilleuses, ajouta-t-il en souriant aux Bentley, qui me protègent et prennent soin de moi comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. Je ne suis ici que depuis à peine deux jours et je me sens déjà revivre. Alors vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous excusez.

_ Peut-être, dit alors Draco. Mais moi je le dois. J'ai été infect avec toi sans même avoir cherché à te connaître et j'ai insulté la seule personne qui t'avait témoigné un tant soit peu d'attention depuis dix ans. J'ai agis comme un gamin stupide et snobinard. Je m'excuse pour toutes ces années de haine infondée, Harry.

_ Tu n'as pas à le faire. Moi aussi je t'ai haï, insulté et une bagarre ne commence jamais seule. Nous n'étions que des enfants, Draco. Et puis, les derniers temps tu te devais de jouer ton rôle de Prince des Serpentards sinon toi et ta famille auraient été en danger. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout et j'espère que tu accepteras d'être mon ami.

Sur ces paroles, Harry lui tendit une fois de plus la main, en signe de paix et de pardon. Draco s'empressa de s'en emparer et les deux adolescents éclatèrent soudain de rire, leur première rencontre remontant à la surface.

Ainsi, la suite de l'après-midi se passa sous les meilleurs auspices. Après le thé, les adultes allèrent se promener sur le domaine, discutant de choses et d'autres. Harry et Draco préférèrent partir à l'aventure. Le blond s'amusa grandement à pousser le fauteuil aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, faisant rire Harry de toutes les forces de ses poumons. Ils visitèrent les écuries, chose que le brun n'avait pas eut le temps de faire la veille, s'émerveillant devant les magnifiques chevaux dont Harry ne connaissait pas l'espèce. Ils étaient plus grands que la normale, avec des membres fins mais musclés, une tête droite et pas trop espèce. Leur crinière, toupet et queue étaient très longs tandis que leur robe étaient toutes différentes selon l'individu. Leurs yeux possédaient des couleurs étranges pour des animaux et reflétaient une grande intelligence. Harry se fit un plaisir de faire connaissance avec chacun d'entre eux.

Il y avait également une volière, remplie d'oiseaux de toutes sortes : exotiques, magiques, nocturnes, grands ou petits, foncés ou colorés. Harry se lia d'amitié avec l'un d'eux et pas n'importe lequel. D'après sa taille importante, sa longue queue et sa crête ainsi que son air particulièrement intelligent, les deux garçons l'identifièrent comme un phénix. Le plus étrange était que celui-ci était entièrement blanc et son chant était beaucoup plus grave.

Draco expliqua à Harry qu'il était assez coutumier de voir les plus anciennes familles sorcières posséder une telle créature. Chaque fois qu'une naissance survenait- ce qui arrivait assez rarement- les petits étaient donnés à ceux qui s'en étaient montrés le plus digne. Eammon étant médicomage, il avait eut l'oisillon par un patient qui tenait une animalerie sur une allée marchande sorcière en guise de remerciement. L'oiseau était son plus beau trésor et valait une fortune colossale, lui certifia Draco.

L'animal resta immobile, les observant tranquillement, ses profonds yeux bleus semblant les transpercer. Il ne s'approcha pas et ne fit aucun signe qui montrerait aux deux jeunes hommes quel comportement adopter. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de chanter. La mélodie lente et douce était semblable à une berceuse et Harry se retrouva à se détendre dans son fauteuil et à fermer les yeux. Il ne s'endormit pas, mais il lui semblait que toutes pensées négatives quittaient son esprit pour le rendre plus léger.

Après cet épisode étrange, les deux garçon s'installèrent sous l'ombre d'un arbre et parlèrent longuement. Draco lui apprit que Lucius était désormais ami avec Arthur Weasley et, pour sa plus grande surprise, Ronald n'avait jamais lancé une insulte ou un commentaire désobligeant vers lui. Le jeune blond lui dit que le roux s'était contenté de le regarder, comme s'il l'analysait, avant de sortir de la pièce. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, mais une trêve semblait s'être installée.

Harry lui répondit que Ron était un garçon plein de surprises, plus intelligent et mature qu'il n'y paraissait, malgré ses nombreuses crises de jalousie qui étaient survenues autrefois. Draco, avec réticence, avoua que son meilleur ami Blaise avait beaucoup de points communs avec le rouquin et que Théodore Nott s'entendrait bien avec Hermione Granger. Les deux garçons inventèrent de nombreux scénarios à propos d'une probable rencontre avec leurs amis et rirent pendant un long moment. L'idée fit cependant son chemin et ils se promirent de se tenir au courant pour un après-midi à six.

L'après-midi touchant à sa fin, les Malfoy durent rentrer chez eux pour la plus grande déception des deux plus jeunes. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il voudrait passer plus de temps avec Draco Malfoy mais tous deux avaient beaucoup changés en quelques mois.

Ce fut épuisé mais heureux de sa journée qu'Harry se coucha ce soir-là. Eammon vint lui administrer la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Lui et Georgina le bordèrent, l'embrassèrent et restèrent près de lui, l'une caressant ses cheveux en fredonnant, l'autre étreignant sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** En espérant que vous avez aimé :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7 ^^ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'y ai mit beaucoup de temps.**

** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf le couple Bentley.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

7.

**Étape 3 : Marcher**

Harry n'avait jamais vécu ainsi. Et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il se serait sûrement dit qu'il s'y habituerais très vite. Il avait le droit de faire la grasse matinée, de manger la quantité qu'il souhaitait, de s'occuper comme il voulait, de lire, de rester immobile et de penser. Personne ne venait le frapper, l'insulter, le sermonner... Ici, dans ce manoir, il n'était plus qu'Harry.

Les Bentley étaient adorables avec lui, toujours aux petits soins, à lui demander comment il allait, ce qu'il voulait faire ou juste son avis. Tout cela était étrange pour lui. Étrange, mais pas désagréable. Voilà deux semaines qu'il était ici et hormis les Malfoy, personne n'était encore venu troubler son repos. Cela l'étonnait légèrement, lui qui était certain que Dumbeldore allait le noyer sous les cours dès son installation au manoir...

Oh il ne fallait pas penser qu'il n'appréciait pas le vieil homme ! Bien au contraire. Mais celui-ci avait tendance à aller aux delà des limites juste « pour le plus grand bien ». En réalité, il n'en voulait pas à Dumbeldore pour n'avoir pas vu ce que les Dursley lui faisait subir. Il lui en voulait pour l'avoir considéré comme le messie. Il n'était qu'un garçon, après tout. Il n'était pas beau, pas vraiment intelligent, et sa magie n'avait jamais su être contrôlée. Pourquoi le faisait-il passer pour un être aussi exceptionnel ?

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Comme cela lui manquait de marcher, courir, sous la pluie. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce fauteuil roulant qui le transformait peu à peu en zombie. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher lorsqu'il était là-dedans, que ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus faibles et insensibles.

Comme toujours depuis une semaine, Harry regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était présent et se redressa en fronçant le sourcils. Il souleva son corps en tenant fermement les accoudoirs et posa sa jambe valide au sol. Il se leva brusquement et dû se rattraper aux rideaux pour ne pas tomber lorsque son membre paralysé refusa lui répondre. Haletant, il reprit son souffle.

Il tendit les bras devant lui et essaya de faire quelques pas. Mais comme toujours, il perdit l'équilibre. Pourtant cette fois, la panique le prit au ventre. Il percuta avec dureté une petite colonne de porcelaine où était posé un magnifique vase remplit de roses fraîches. Son crâne heurta violemment la colonne et celle-ci vacilla dangereusement, tout comme le vase. Seul celui-ci tomba. Les fleurs s'étalèrent sur le sol alors que le vase se retrouva en millier de morceaux. Plusieurs d'entre eux glissèrent sur sa peau mais il eut si peur qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

Des bruits de course le firent lever la tête avec terreur alors que les Bentley accouraient vers lui. Par réflexe, Harry se recroquevilla entre les bouts de verre et les fleurs, ses bras entourant son corps en une maigre protection. Eammon s'accroupit devant lui et le garçon ferma fort les yeux, attendant les coups qui ne vinrent pas. A la place, il fut ramené contre un torse fort et entouré par des bras tendres. Georgina passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne soit soulevé sans effort par Eammon.

Celui le ramena dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bain. Il le fit asseoir sur un tabouret et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans les tiroirs. Harry se sentit horriblement mal de le voir aussi furieux. Eammon était toujours très calme d'ordinaire. Le voir aussi agité n'annonçait rien de bon. Malgré lui, il sentit des larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux et son corps eut un violent frisson. Le médicomage revint vers lui sans même le regarder et lui ordonna d'une voix dure de retirer son pantalon. Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Un sanglot passa ses lèvres tremblantes et Eammon leva vivement la tête vers lui. Celui-ci eut l'air un instant décontenancé avant de finalement comprendre . L'information percuta son cerveau comme une gifle et il se maudit silencieusement. Quel crétin faisait-il ! Ses longs doigts effilés vinrent frotter son front alors qu'il s'injuriait copieusement en pensée. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas fâché, mais il avait été horriblement inquiet. Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry à terre, son cœur avait fait une vive embardée et sa réaction avait été bien trop violente pour un être aussi fragile que le Survivant.

Avec un soupir, il s'accroupit face au garçon qui continuait à sangloter à corps perdu. Il fut blessé de voir qu'Harry se tassa sur lui-même lorsqu'il s'approcha, mais il se raisonna et appela doucement le jeune homme :

_ Harry...Harry, tout va bien...Je ne suis pas en colère.

Le petit brun leva brièvement les yeux avant de les poser sur ses mains crispées.

_ Je te demande pardon d'avoir agit si brutalement. Mais j'étais si inquiet que je...

La voix d'Eammon s'essouffla et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sut que dire, que faire. Des paroles de réconfort, il en formulaient chaque jour auprès de ses patients. Et pourtant, face à cet adolescent, rien ne lui venait. Harry était bien trop spécial, bien trop précieux, bien trop éprouvé par la vie pour être considéré comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Maintenant que l'homme y pensait, Harry Potter était un véritable phénomène. Il surgissait dans l'existence des Hommes comme une ombre, d'abord discrète et sombre, avant de devenir une lumière si vive et scintillante qu'elle pouvait vous brûler les yeux. Les gens étaient irrémédiablement attirés par lui, par ses grands yeux verts aux airs si sérieux, par son visage angélique qui était pourtant impossible à regarder tant il reflétait de souffrance, par cette maudite cicatrice qui représentait tant de choses pour un si petit être. Eammon sut, en cet instant précis, qu'Harry ferait désormais partie intégrante de sa vie.

Cet enfant...Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait _sut_. Au fond de lui, quelque chose avait remué et l'avait incité à _aimer_ Harry. Oui, à l'aimer. Cet amour qu'il pensait avoir réservé pour un enfant qui ne viendrait jamais était en réalité destiné à Harry Potter. Dans cette situation, les mots étaient inutiles, superficiels, complètement dérisoires.

Alors, lentement, tendrement et patiemment, il soigna les petites plaies qui se trouvaient sur les mains et le visage d'Harry avant de l'enserrer fermement entre ses bras. Il essaya de transmettre toutes ses émotions, toutes ses pensées, dans cette étreinte.

_Pardon...Tout va bien...Je suis là...N'aie pas peur..._

Un fredonnement sortit de sa bouche et il berça Harry avec une si grande bienveillance que celui-ci se détendit avant de complètement s'abandonner contre lui, l'englobant dans sa lumière et ses ombres.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Grâce à cet événement, le couple comprit qu'Harry était prêt à guérir. Eammon, avec l'aide de son épouse, organisa alors des cours de rééducation qui portèrent vite leurs fruits. Harry avait tout simplement besoin d'apprendre à marcher avec une seule jambe, bien que cela ne soit pas si facile. Encore trop maigre et ne possédant pas assez de muscle, son corps avait beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir. Des séances de natation furent donc organisées afin de fortifier ses bras et sa jambe valide.

Les début furent peu concluants. Ne nager qu'à l'aide de ses bras était très fatiguant et les courbatures étaient forts peu agréables. Mais il pouvait compter sur Georgina et Eammon pour l'encourager.

Plus les jours passaient, plus les trois comparses devenaient proches. Harry ne parlait jamais de son passé, mais il n'hésitait plus à répondre aux gestes d'affection des Bentley, à leur poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi ou à se blottir entre eux lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Souvent, une angoisse subite traversait son esprit : un tel bonheur, une telle liberté, une telle affection allaient-ils durer ? Les viols et les coups ne se manifestaient plus que par des mauvais rêves à présent et, petit à petit, ses chaînes devenaient plus lâches, comme si sa vie chez les Dursley n'avait été qu'un cauchemar dont il venait subitement de sortir. Malgré tout, les souvenirs étaient bien présents, planant au-dessus de lui comme une nuée d'insectes indésirables qu'il chassait d'un mouvement de main agacé.

La vie au manoir était vraiment paisible. Ses journées se résumaient au sport, aux repas, aux ballades dans les jardins auprès de Georgina, et aux promenades sur le domaine avec Eammon qui le faisait monter sur son propre cheval, le maintenant d'un bras pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Parfois, Lucius Malfoy venait le voir, avec ou sans Draco, et Harry se prit d'affection pour cet homme qui avait tout sacrifié pour sa famille qu'il aimait profondément. Il découvrit un Lord intelligent, cultivé, un brin moqueur et agréable. Savoir qu'il était le meilleur ami de Snape ne l'étonnait plus désormais.

Le mois d'août s'écoula et une semaine avant la rentrée, Albus Dumbeldore vint leur faire une visite surprise. Harry était dehors avec Georgina et Lucius qui lui apprenait à marcher convenablement avec une canne. Vacillant sur ses jambes, il faisait pourtant d'énormes progrès et fut déstabilisé par l'arrivée du Directeur de Poudlard. Néanmoins, la joie de voir enfin un visage qui lui rappelait son insouciance d'antan le rendit heureux.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il accueillit Dumbeldore, sourire que celui-ci lui rendit au centuple.

_ Bonjour mon enfant, dit-il. Tu as l'air en très grande forme. Et tu as bien profité du soleil à ce que je vois !

_ Bonjour, Professeur. Je me sens très bien, merci, répondit poliment le jeune homme en s'assaillant dans son fauteuil pour prendre un peu de repos, confiant sa canne à Georgina qui le contemplait avec gentillesse.

_ Alors, raconte-moi, demanda Albus. Es-tu bien auprès d'Eammon et Georgina ?

_ Oh oui ! Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant depuis que je suis ici. Eammon m'aide beaucoup à guérir ma jambe, et Georgina se comporte comme une mère avec moi.

_ Bien, bien, rit Dumbeldore en jetant un coup d'œil étrange à la femme rousse qui eut la décence de rougir sous son regard inquisiteur.

Le vieil homme fit apparaître des chaises d'un mouvement de baguette et s'assit tout près d'Harry, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce que faisais le directeur et il se laissa examiner, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Albus avait toujours ce regard lorsqu'il s'inquiétait de son état.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir enfin épanoui, mon enfant, déclara celui-ci. Mais je ne suis malheureusement pas là sans raison. Vois-tu, tu as eut dix sept ans au mois de juillet et, par conséquent, tu es majeur dans notre monde. Les gobelins m'ont contactés afin d'organiser une rencontre avec toi. L'acquisition de ta majorité a débloquer toutes les mesures prises par tes parents et, par conséquent, tu recevras leur héritage, ainsi que celui de Sirius.

_ Mais...je pensais qu'ils ne m'avaient laissé que l'argent de mon coffre, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

_ Certes, mais cet argent n'était là que pour ta scolarité. Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de sang-pur et donc sont immensément riches, répondit le directeur en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. Ils possèdent plusieurs coffres dans Gringotts et ont toujours été des clients très importants. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ils ont même acheté quelques propriétés en Angleterre et en Amérique. Quant à Sirius, il était l'aîné des descendants Black ce qui faisait de lui leur héritier principal, son frère Régulus étant décédé.

_ Sirius avait un frère ? Répéta Harry, bouche-bée.

_ Oui. Mais il est naturel que ton parrain n'est pas souhaité t'en parlé. Régulus était un bon garçon mais, contrairement à Sirius, il n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour s'opposer à leur parents. Il est donc devenu mangemort et est mort quelques années plus tard.

_ Oh..., murmura Harry avec tristesse.

_ Narcissa aura bien sûr droit à sa part, tout comme Andromeda, sa troisième sœur.

_ La mère de Thonks ?

_ Et oui ! Lorsque Andromeda a choisit de se marier à un moldu, sa famille l'a de suite reniée. Mais Sirius tenait apparemment à réparer cette erreur. Mais pour en revenir à toi, Harry, sache que toute cette immense fortune dont tu vas hériter as un prix.

_ Lequel ?, s'enquit avec angoisse le brun.

_ Tu sera l'un des plus riches hommes d'Angleterre et donc, l'un des plus influents. Tu devras paraître à des réceptions, des galas, et l'on te demandera ton avis sur des tas de choses. On t'enviera ta richesse, ta gloire et ta célébrité. Tu devras t'impliquer dans la politique, l'économie, et même la justice. Ton rôle porte de grandes responsabilités et tu en as déjà bien assez pour ton âge. Je veux que tu réfléchisses sagement à tout cela.

_ Alors j'ai le choix ?

_ Oui. Si tu refuses ton héritage, les gobelins le garderont en lieu sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel héritier Potter ne se manifeste. Quant à l'héritage de Sirius, il sera restitué à Narcissa et Andromeda, ainsi qu'à leurs enfants respectifs.

_ Je comprends. Merci Professeur de vous inquiéter mais...je vais accepter ces héritages, affirma Harry.

_ Harry, j'aimerais que tu y penses vraiment plus longuement, insista Albus avec inquiétude. Le rôle que tu devras porter est colossale.

_ Mon rôle a toujours été colossale, Professeur, souffla Harry avec désillusion. J'y suis habitué.

_ Harry, intervint alors Eammon, le professeur Dumbeldore a raison tu devrais reconsidérer la question. Tu n'es même pas encore tout à fait remis de toutes ces épreuves. Est-ce bien nécessaire d'en ajouter d'autres ?

Harry fixa le médicomage avec affection et leva le bras afin de presser sa main en signe de réconfort.

_ Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, décréta-t-il. Ces deux héritages sont les seules choses qu'il me reste de ceux que j'ai aimé et qui m'ont aimé. Ils sont tous les trois morts pour moi. Refuser leurs derniers cadeaux serait leur manquer de respect. S'ils m'ont légué cet argent, c'est qu'ils voulaient que je le prenne. Ce ne serait pas leur rendre homme que de rejeter leurs derniers présents. A quand pourriez-vous organiser cette rencontre ?, demanda-t-il à Albus.

_ Eh bien je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais si vite une décision et je leur ai dit que tu accepterais de les rencontrer dans une semaine au manoir Bentley, pour plus de sécurité.

_ C'est parfait, approuva Harry. Merci, professeur.

_ Mais de rien mon garçon.

_ Georgina ?

_ Oui, mon chéri ?, s'enquit la jeune femme en accourant près de lui.

_ Peux-tu me redonner ma canne ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre si je veux marcher convenablement dans une semaine, sourit le garçon avec détermination.

La rousse échangea un regard fier avec son époux avant de donner la canne à l'adolescent qui s'empressa de se lever et de faire quelques pas.

_ Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, mes amis, dit Albus aux Bentley lorsque Harry se fut éloigné. Harry a retrouvé la volonté de vivre et cela relève du miracle. Après l'avoir vu à l'Infirmerie, je pensais que jamais, jamais, il ne se relèverais d'une telle épreuve. Je croyais que les Dursley lui avait fait un véritable lavage de cerveau et qu'il avait crû chacune de leur parole. Les coups et les viols avaient peut-être eut raison de lui ?, pensais-je. Mais vous êtes arrivés et votre amour a sauvé ce garçon. Je ne peux que vous remercier.

_ Non, Albus, répondit Georgina en se blottissant contre son mari. Le miracle, c'est Harry. C'est lui qui nous a sauvé et non le contraire. Sa douleur, ses souvenirs, sont toujours là. Il ne veut pas en parler, ne veut même pas les mentionner. Il les range au fond de sa mémoire la journée et les libèrent la nuit. Il se bat chaque jour pour ne pas laisser sa souffrance l'envahir et pour ne pas perdre son but de vue : protéger ceux qu'il aime. C'est ça, le don d'Harry. Il survient un jour sans qu'on ne s'y attende et s'immisce dans votre cœur en un seul soupir. Et lorsque vous avez gagné son amour, vous avez l'impression de posséder un trésor inestimable. Il dit que c'est grâce à nous qu'il arrive à surmonter tout cela. Mais en réalité, c'est lui qui nous en donne la force. Parce qu'il nous aime. C'est cela sa plus puissante magie.

_ Son plus grand pouvoir..., songea Albus en contemplant Harry. Un pouvoir que beaucoup de personnes ignorent...Georgina, Eammon...Il y a certaines choses que dont je devrais vous parlez. A vous, mais surtout à Harry. Des choses qui surpassent tout ce à quoi cet enfant a été confronté jusqu'à présent.

_ Est-ce...grave ?, l'interrogea Georgina.

_ Je crains que oui, soupira le vieil homme avec gravité. Harry...a encore bien des épreuves à traverser...Mais laissons-lui le temps de profiter encore de ces quelques instants de bonheur. Le malheur viendra bien assez tôt...

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Harry réussit son pari. Quatre jours après la visite d'Albus Dumbeldore, il arrivait à marcher une heure entière avec sa canne avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui. Il s'était exercé pendant des heures et des heures pour arriver à ce résultat, se complaisant dans cet état de détermination qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps.

Lucius vint lui rendre visite au bout de ces quatre jours, sous la demande d'Eammon. Harry avait expliqué le rôle qu'il aurait à occuper désormais dans la société et le chef de la famille Malfoy se proposa comme professeur afin d'apprendre au jeune homme les manières, paroles, gestes et attitudes à adopter en public. Narcissa l'accompagnerait au Chemin de Traverse afin de le conseiller sur le style vestimentaire dû à sa position, dès le lendemain.

Ainsi, sa cicatrice dissimulée sous un Glamour et ses yeux verts devenus bleus grâce à une potion, Harry se laissait porter par Eammon sur les lieux du marché sorcier le plus prisé d'Angleterre. Les rues étaient toujours aussi animées et le brun accueillit avec bonheur le fait d'être incognito. Georgina et Narcissa marchaient d'un bon pas à leurs côtés, la tête haute et le dos droit. Malgré l'air indifférent de la femme blonde, Harry gloussa au souvenir d'une Lady Malfoy sautillante de joie à l'idée de le relooker le matin même.

Au loin, il aperçu un assortiment de chevelures rousses et son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'il tirait le cou dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses amis. Il eut une moue triste et déçue lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un pub, sûrement pour partir par poudre de cheminette, et se reposa contre le torse d'Eammon, chagriné. Celui-ci cogna légèrement son front contre le sien en le voyant et lui fit un grand sourire affectueux qui redonna de la joie à l'adolescent.

Chez Mrs Guipure, tout ce passa pour le mieux. Il dû rester debout quelques minutes pour permettre aux couturiers de prendre ses mensurations avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur un fauteuil confortable tandis que Narcissa et Georgina choisissaient les vêtements adéquats. Ils repartirent avec tant de paquets que, même en les rétrécissants, ceux-ci dépassaient de leurs poches. Le petit groupe entra ensuite chez un bijoutier où, à nouveau, les deux femmes dépensaient leur argent sans compté sous les yeux exorbités- et un peu paniqués- d'Harry. Le seul achat véritablement utile qu'ils firent dans cette boutique était une canne sublime, magnifiquement ouvragée, où étaient sculptées des dizaines d'arabesques, fleurs et feuilles argentées agrémentées parfois de quelques émeraudes et de rubis. Le gryffondor fut particulièrement heureux de cet achat.

Puis vint le coiffeur. Lucius lui avait expliqué que tous les Lords d'Angleterre portaient les cheveux longs en signe de luxe afin que tous sachent la position qu'ils occupaient. Harry ne voulut pas faire exception à la règle. Il dû ingurgiter une dose de potion particulièrement infecte mais qui eut un effet quasi immédiat. En quelques secondes, ses cheveux devinrent si longs qu'il pouvait s'asseoir dessus. Le coiffeur les raccourcit quelque peu, jusqu'au torse et aux omoplates, et ceux-ci se mirent à boucler naturellement comme sur l'unique photo qu'il possédait de sa mère. Ainsi coiffé, il lui ressemblait vraiment énormément. Néanmoins, cette coupe ne lui donnait qu'un très léger air efféminé qui n'était pas du tout choquant. Il fut très satisfait du résultat, surtout lorsque Narcissa confirma son impression première en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il était bien le fils de Lily.

Cette journée se passa merveilleusement bien et c'est avec le sourire qu'Harry alla se coucher.

Le jour où le Gobelin chargé de sa fortune devait arrivé, Harry était resplendissant. Georgina avait prit soin de lui choisir une tenue sobre mais qui lui saillait si bien que sa présence ne pouvait être que remarquée et admirée. Entièrement vêtu de noir, il avait ce look de dandy du XIX ième siècle qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau. Vêtu d'une chemise légère sous une lourde robe sorcière à la coupe ordinaire, son cou était enserré par un foulard de soie vert foncé alors qu'un pantalon à pince moulait ses longues jambes avec élégance. Ses chaussures étaient vernies, sa main droite était parée d'une chevalière simple mais parfaite pour l'occasion alors ses cheveux étaient noués en un catogan irréprochable.

Albus Dumbeldore arriva par cheminette accompagné du fameux gobelin qui était semblable aux autres membres de sa race, excepté qu'il paraissait plus jeune avec ses cheveux bruns. Gripsec, de son nom, le salua d'un signe de tête respectueux qu'Harry lui rendit avec un sourire de bienvenu.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, jeune Harry Potter, dit la créature. Vous avez beaucoup changé, en bien cela va s'en dire.

_ Merci, Gripsec. Je suis moi aussi ravi de votre visite. Mais installez-vous donc, Maître Gobelin !, l'invita Harry avec les paroles de politesse que lui avait enseigné Lucius la veille.

Gripsec sembla touché par son accueil car son visage hideux se détendit et ses lèvres se relevèrent sur ses dents pointues en une ébauche de sourire. Il s'assit face à Harry, sortant les différents parchemins dont il avait besoin et les étala sur la table basse. Narcissa s'installa à la droite d'Harry alors que Eammon et Georgina se trouvait sur la gauche en signe de soutien. Albus resta debout dans un coin, les yeux pétillants.

La cheminée s'illumina à nouveau et laissa passer une femme qui ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix Lestrange. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et elle était habillée de façon tout à fait ordinaire. Son visage et son regard étaient doux, contrairement à sa sœur mangemort et Harry en fut rassuré. Andromeda Tonks avait l'allure d'une femme bienveillante et juste.

Narcissa se leva et se tint face à elle. De son point de vue, Harry semblait se trouver devant un miroir qui reflétait le contraire des deux femmes. Elles restèrent tout d'abord silencieuses avant que Narcissa ne s'avance et n'étreigne sa sœur avec fermeté. Andromeda l'enlaça à son tour et toutes deux allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte sans un mot, les mains enlacées.

_ Bien, Gripsec, s'exclama Dumbeldore. Tout le monde est présent. Vous pouvez commencer.

Le gobelin hocha sèchement la tête et tapota les parchemins étalés devant lui de sa baguette.

_ Tout d'abord, commençons par le testament de Lord Sirius Orion Black, dit la créature. Je, soussigné, Lord Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, que je souhaite, à ma mort, léguer à mes cousines Narcissa Black Malfoy et à Andromeda Black Tonks, la somme de 13 793 Gallions, afin qu'elles constatent mon profond regret de ne pas avoir su dépasser ma colère et mon amertume. Puisse cet argent vous offrir une vie plus heureuse.

Gripsec sortit alors deux lourdes bourses des poches de sa robe et les tendit aux deux femmes avec un visage impassible. Narcissa et Andromeda échangèrent un coup d'œil peiné et plein de larmes d'émotion avant de prendre l'argent et de serrer les petits sacs contre leur poitrine.

_ A Harry James Potter, je lègue tout le reste de ma fortune. N'oublie jamais tout l'amour que je te portais et que je te porterais encore de là où je me tiendrais. N'oublie jamais que lorsqu'une personne s'en va, d'autres surgissent. N'oublie jamais les personnes qui t'aiment réellement et consacre leur autant de temps que tu le pourras. Mon temps avec toi a, malheureusement, été trop court. Alors profite de tes amis et ne pense pas trop à tes ennemis. La vie passe aussi vite que la mort , rappelle-t-en. Avec tout mon amour, Lord Sirius Orion Black.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux et sentit le main d'Eammon presser son épaule.

_ Mr Black, reprit le gobelin, a également préciser qu'il laissait son manoir, le 12 Square Grimmaurd, à la disposition de Mr Albus Dumbeldore. Il voulait également que Mr Remus Lupin est une part de l'héritage des Black, c'est à dire 4 137Gallions. Le reste est entièrement à vous, Mr Potter. Mr Black vous a dédié son titre de Lord mais il a bien spécifier que vous aviez le choix de refuser.

_ Je l'accepte, murmura Harry.

_ Bien, approuva Gripsec. Passons à présent au testament de vos parents. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que, étant majeur, vous avez à présent tous droits sur votre fortune et celle des Potter est considérable. Lord James Potter dit : Je, soussigné, Lord James Potter, saint de corps et d'esprit, lègue toute la fortune de ma famille à mon fils unique, Harry James Potter. Il détiendras donc une place au magenmagot qu'il est libre de laisser vacante, tout comme je l'ai fais. Mes trois propriétés se trouvant en Angleterre, Amérique et France lui appartiennent également. Mon cher enfant, que ta vie soit aussi belle et remplie de joies qu'a été la mienne. Toi et ta mère avaient été mes plus belles et mes plus précieuses richesse. Ton père qui te voue un amour inconditionnel, Lord James Potter.

Le petit être s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre :

_ Passons à Lady Lily Evans Potter. Je soussignée, Lady Lily Evans Potter, saine de corps et d'esprit, lègue à mon enfant, Harry James Potter, mes souvenirs et ma mémoire qu'il découvrira dans la prestigieuse banque de Gringotts. A toi mon tendre amour, je te doit des instants de pur bonheur. Tu as été le soleil de ma vie, ma chaire et mon sang. Je souhaite que ton existence soit douce et heureuse et te prie de me pardonner de te quitter si tôt. Mon cher et merveilleux enfant, je ne sais quoi te dire d'autre à part que je t'aime de toutes mes forces. Lorsque tu te sentiras seul et triste, pense à moi. A moi, ta mère, qui te réconforteras de là-haut. Je serais toujours auprès de toi, même si tu ne le percevras pas toujours. Ta mère dévouée et pleine de tendresse, Lady Lily Evans Potter.

Harry souffla doucement en essuyant ses larmes tandis que Gripsec faisait apparaître deux bagues d'un mouvement ample du poignet. L'une était une chevalière d'argent dont le dessus était plat et marqué par le seau de la famille Black, un long serpent aux crocs déployés. La seconde, celle des Potter, était un simple anneau d'or massif où était incrusté une grosse pierre ovale et plane d'un rouge mat frappée des armoiries de la famille : une longue branche dont les feuilles étaient semblables à celles des fougères.

_ Qu'est-ce que cette plante ?, s'enquit Harry en contemplant l'objet.

_ C'est de la ciguë, Mr Potter, lui expliqua Gripsec. C'est un poison fatal mais elle représente aussi une forte bravoure, tout comme la couleur pourpre signifie la puissance et l'autorité. Les Potter sont une très, très ancienne famille dont l'influence a toujours été énorme pour la société. Quand un Potter parlait, on l'écoutait. Quand il commandait, on lui obéissait. Cela a toujours été ainsi.

_ Je vois, répondit Harry en enfilant les deux bijoux. Merci pour vos précieux services, Gripsec.

_ Cela a été un plaisir, Mr Potter, lui retourna la petite créature avec son sourire horrible. Vos coffres sont déjà prêts, tout comme les propriétés dont vous avez hérités. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire une apparition publique afin de faire savoir à notre communauté votre nouveau statut.

_ Est-ce vraiment indispensable ?, soupira le jeune Lord.

_ Je crains bien que oui, Harry, intervint Narcissa. La population doit être de ton côté et, bien qu'elle le soit déjà de part ton état de Survivant, savoir que tu es à présent l'homme le plus puissant homme d'Angleterre avec le Ministre va leur faire reprendre confiance en notre société.

_ Je crois qu'il faudra que Lucius me donne encore beaucoup de leçons, rit Harry avec une moue un peu défaitiste.

Tous rirent alors que le garçon caressait d'un doigt tendre la chevalière des Potter, songeant avec un sourire à ses parents qui veillaient sûrement sur lui de là-haut.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Et voilà ! Merci pour tous les gentils commentaires que vous me laissez à chaque fois, cela fait vraiment plaisir ! Vous êtes des amours ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt et une bonne fin de semaine !**


End file.
